


From Where You Are

by smoresies



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Amnesia, Flashbacks, Guzma will be here eventually, Hidan in the pokemon universe, I don't know why I'm writing this, M/M, PTSD, becoming a trainer, growing as a person, it's Hidan as a pokemon trainer, what's not to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: Left in the hole to die, Hidan constantly prays for Jashin-Sama to have mercy on him. Nothing happens.Until it finally does.Waking up in a different universe with not memories of his previous life, Hidan is brought in by Professor Kukui who teaches him the ways of Pokemon. He just wishes that Hidan's dark past would stop manifesting for the strangest reasons and wonders where Hidan came from.This is mainly a story about Hidan becoming a better person than he was, learning to develop friendships with these creatures called Pokemon and eventually he will run into the leader of Team Skull, who's crazy eyes reminds him of what he once was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this you might be thinking
> 
> "Smores, what the fuck possessed you to write this"
> 
> and ya know, you right tho. 
> 
> I have no idea why I wrote this. Actually, that's a LIE. So I started playing pokemon Moon and bought Ultra moon because I fell in love with Guzma. Since I'm already obsessed with Naruto the crazy look Guzma gets on his face reminded me of Hidan which made me laugh and realize that Guzma was Hidan and how funny it would be if they met. Then that turned into romance and I've been bothering my friends with it ever since. The amount of fanart I've drawn this pairing is ridiculous and if you're a new reader, I applaud you for reading such a crack ship. Thank you.

Time ceased to exist anymore.

The longer Hidan spent with his head buried in the ground, the crazier everything seemed to be. Sometimes he could feel his body parts that were cut from his body but here in the hole, nothing actually was for certain. 

The pressure of the dirt conforming to every crevice in his face got old, but in the same sense, Hidan was used to it. Sometimes when he forgot to feel the pressure of the dirt, he could almost picture he was a floating body, but even that did things to his nerves that made him more anxious.

His eyes were permanently shut. He wanted to cry. He lost count how many times he begged his god to end his life or to save him. He knew pain was good, but this wasn't pain, not really. 

Hidan did everything for Jashin-Sama and the fact that Jashin couldn't spare his life this once just tested his faith more and more as the days passed.

How long had he been down there? He couldn't be certain. There was no way to tell time, Hidan just let the ground crush his body and hoped one day his suffering would end. 

_Jashin-sama, it's your devout follower, Hidan. I beg you this mercy. I can't do your bidding from this hole, I can't kill in your honor, there's nothing for me here. How can I serve you? Let me serve you._

It seemed to be his mantra and as his lips dried out from dehydration and his body began slowing down nearly completely, his mind tricked him into thinking that the ground was moving. 

He would spend an eternity here, it seemed. And that terrified him.

What good was his god if his god never saved him? _Him?_ Jashin-sama's most loyal follower! 

The anger spiked again but as it always did, it softened to despair and depression.

Everything was dark and Hidan craved to see the sun again, he just wasn't sure how he would get out. He couldn't control his body if his head wasn't attached to it. He couldn't move. He wanted to feel the parts of his body again, to just feel the curves of his own chest, even where the strange brand mark was on his hip. The chip he had off of his ear. The strange markings he had on his body after his body healed completely. 

_Please. Jashin-sama. I am begging you._

But the pleads went unanswered.

As they always did.

***

"Fuck." It was bright. So bright it strained Hidan's eyes, he didn't even realize he was opening them. Wouldn't it hurt? Wouldn't dirt get in his eyes? But if dirt would get in his eyes, how was it so bright?

"Oh dear, he's awake." A soft voice said, and for whatever reason it was calming. "Chansey, please go get him some water."

"Chansey!" What the fuck?

Hidan couldn't remember almost anything. He knew it was dark and there was dirt but his memory was essentially wiped, except his name. He knew that. 

His eyes finally adjusted to the light, even though he was blinking furiously to keep them from watering. When he could see again his eyes landed on a woman with pink hair, she smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Joy, what's your name?" Nurse Joy? She turned to grab the water from the Chansey and Hidan's eyes set on the pokemon's for far longer than he felt polite but for whatever reason, he knew it was something he hadn't seen before.

"Hidan." He croaked and leaned over the bed and spit up dirt from his mouth.

"Oh dear. Do you know what happened to you?" She asked, now concerned even more since she hadn't even seen the dirt in his mouth before. He took the water from her grasp and chugged it, it made his body sing and come to life. He felt better than he remembered feeling in a while.

"Nah. I... Don't know shit, honestly." He said and rubbed his head. His fingers brushed against the back of his neck and he wasn't sure why he was surprised that he didn't feel stitching around his neck.

"Amnesia?" Nurse Joy spoke softly. She frowned heavily. "I'll be right back."

"Chansey!" The pink pokemon followed after Nurse Joy quickly and Hidan stayed in bed, looking around at things trying to remember what this all was. 

He moved the blanket and started to examine his body thoroughly. The confusion was still heavy in his mind but he couldn't brush it off. Why would he think he was cut up into pieces? Why was he surprised that he had every limb on his body? 

Hidan stood up and walked to the window and stared outside. It was beautiful. He hadn't seen anything so peaceful before. He looked down at the street below and people were walking their strange creatures around. But this was normal and he knew that in his mind. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Hidan?" He whispered to himself and turned back around. He looked at his dresser and saw a few things that were apparently his. There was a booklet, when he opened it, it was a passport with his name and photo. Trainer Passport? What did that even mean?

His bag was packed with medicines which honestly didn't seem like him at all, he had a wallet with some money in it. His clothes were folded neatly on the nightstand. What was this?

"Hidan." Hidan jerked his head to turn around, looking at Nurse Joy. "Feel free to stay if you need it, but whenever you're ready, I'd like you to talk to someone." 

"Nah... I'm good. I'll get outta your hair now." Hidan said seriously and Nurse Joy tilted her head to the side.

"You don't need to rush. You're welcomed to stay." Her polite tone was unnerving but Hidan nodded his head. He wasn't used to people being nice. There goes that feeling of confusion again. He just wasn't sure why he felt things. 

"Thank you." The words felt foreign on his tongue but she smiled and left and Hidan looked at his clothes.

Pulling on a baggy pair of red pants, black slippers and a black button up that he didn't feel the need to actually button up, Hidan grabbed his bag and stuffed the miscellaneous items away and a necklace fell out and clattered on the ground. Hidan stared at the pendant and it almost seemed imposing to him. A triangle inside a circle. His hands ghosted over the metal for a moment until he finally picked it up. 

_Jashin-sama_

Hidan almost dropped the necklace but held onto it tighter and clasped it around his neck. He held it in his hand for a moment, gathering whatever courage he could and left the hospital room.

"Oh you were quick." Nurse Joy said politely. "Come this way, the professor is here." She said and giggled slightly. "I think you two will get along. You kind of dress the same." The tease was evident, but Hidan didn't get the joke. When he looked up and saw a darker skinned man wearing an opened lab coat, he understood. 

"Alola!" He waved and Hidan nodded his head. He wasn't sure why he was going on with everything but it seemed better than running off unarmed. Everything made him skittish. "Hidan, was it?"

"Yeah." Pushing his eyebrows together, Hidan reached his arm out and shook the professors hand. "You?"

"Professor Kukui! Nurse Joy tells me you were a traveller based on your passport, but I don't remember seeing you?" Hidan shrugged uselessly.

"I don't remember seeing anyone." Hidan said wryly and that made Kukui laugh.

"You have a sense of humor about this all, that's good. Let's go back to my lab, we can talk about things there. If you're up to it?"

The interaction gave Hidan no sense of dread or negative feelings, but it did strike him odd how he readily accepted and seemed to not have a choice in the matter. 

"Woo! Let's go!"

The walk to the Professor's lab was more eventful that Hidan remembered life being. Animals were everywhere and the professor noticed the strange light in his eye Hidan got when his eyes landed on the creatures.

"You're not familiar... with pokemon?" He asked and Hidan blinked and looked over at the professor.

"With what?" 

"Pokemon." There was that blank stare. The professor sighed heavily, whatever happened to Hidan must've been worse than anyone feared. He seemed to forget everything if he didn't even remember pokemon. They were everywhere. Literally, nowhere didn't have pokemon. "My main area of study is pokemon fight moves so I can tell you all about them if you want." Fighting? That intrigued Hidan more than he cared to admit. Fighting was something he knew how to do, and do well, at that.

When they got back to the lab, the professor had explained the base knowledge of pokemon which honestly made Hidan's brain hurt and when the professor asked if anything rung a bell, it only frustrated Hidan even more. No. Nothing made any sense and it was pissing him off. 

"Hidan, how old are you?" The question caught Hidan off guard and he squinted at Kukui.

"T...wenty... two...?" Kukui laughed softly.

"I see. You don't even remember that. Did you remember your name, or did you see it on your passport?"

"I remembered my name." He said, almost defensively. 

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, didn't mean to strike a nerve." Kukui tried to placate, then his eyes lit up. "Hey! I have an idea!" Hidan speak, instead, raised an eyebrow. "I have a few starters. Maybe if you have one and battle with it, it'll strike a memory or something. Once you pokemon battle, you won't be able to forget, woo!" 

"Didn't you say children get a starter pokemon when they're 11? Aren't I too old?" The professor laughed joyfully and quickly made his way into his lab and across the room to his desk.

"Never too old to be a pokemon trainer, friend!" He grabbed the three balls and tossed them in the air. Hidan wasn't sure why he did that, he didn't even throw them far enough for him to catch.

Three pokemon were released from the confines of their pokeball and Hidan took a step backwards, surprised.

"Meet the three starters! Litten, Rowlet and Popplio." Hidan had to cover his face at the ridiculousness of the pokemon. Especially the popplio one. "Go on! Pick one!"

"Wait, what?" Hidan looked up. "You were serious? You want me to have a pet?"

"Not a pet! A Pokemon! Come on and pick. Litten is fire type but evolves to be fire and fighting. Rowlet is grass and evolves to be ghost type too, and popplio is water but eventually will be fairy."

Hidan's eyes scanned over the animals. At that moment, he knew for sure that he never had a pokemon, or even a pet before. The pressure to pick one made his already jumbled mind even more heavy and he knelt to the ground. His eyes bore into all of theirs until finally they rested on one.

"I want this round fuck." Hidan grinned for the first time that night and picked up the Rowlet. The Rowlet chirpled happily and Hidan actually hugged it to his chest. It was a strange feeling but this was the most at peace he's been. He sat down on the floor and put the Rowlet on his lap. "It's name is gonna be Kakuzu." He decided. 

"You knew it was a boy already?"

"Nah, but that name seems fitting for my partner. Whacha think, Kuzu?" The Rowlet chirped again and Kukui smiled warmly at the way Hidan's timid approach faded away and how much he dove into the partnership with the pokemon. 

"Great name, Hidan." 

***

The rest of the night was the professor showing Hidan how to pokemon battle and Hidan holding onto Rowlet even when the professor said he could put him away in the pokeball. There was something that gripped his throat at the thought of putting his pokemon in a small confined space and made him go into a full on panic attack. The professor had no idea that was a trigger and spent a half an hour talking Hidan down from it, but even out in the opened, Hidan freaked out that the ground would swallow him and he wouldn't move anymore.

Kukui remembered what Nurse Joy had mentioned earlier. Hidan spit out dirt. When he showed up he was covered in dirt. Had someone buried him alive?

"Fuck!" Hidan kicked the ground and made the Rowlet jump in surprise. "Shit!" Hidan walked away from Rowlet and anxiously ran his fingers through his hair. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and his breathing was still choppy and erratic. Rubbing his face he shook his head and fell back down to the ground. Professor Kukui didn't know what to do or say that would calm him down and felt an ache in his own chest at Hidan clearly have signs of PTSD. And the worst part was, Hidan knew why just as much as the professor did. 

Rowlet waited a moment before waddling over to his new trainer and put his wing on Hidan's arm. Hidan wiped the tears from his cheeks and scooped the bird into his arms.

"Come here you round bastard." He hugged Rowlet tightly and the rise and fall of its breathing made Hidan's anxiety fade, even slightly. "I'm ok." Hidan decided ten minutes after their cuddle session started. Rowlet chirped softly.

"Did you remember anything?" Kukui asked quietly and Hidan shook his head, still looking at his owl, using Kuzu's eyes to hang onto, to stop himself from slipping again. 

"No... Just that I don't like small spaces."

"Fair enough. You don't have to put your Rowlet in a pokeball, Hidan. Lots of people keep their pokemon out. But if you catch any more pokemon, you will have to use a pokeball initially, and some of them like the downtime of being in one. But this is all up to you." Hidan nodded and him and Kuzu continued staring at each other. "Come on, you're probably tired, I have a spare room, just not the loft, I have another house guest." 

Hidan rose from the ground and followed the professor inside the lab and with Rowlet in his arms, Hidan's anxiety couldn't choke him like before.

***

A few days after the incident, Hidan was running around near the lab, Rowlet chasing shortly after him. The professor let him stay in the lab, yeah, but fuck, at what cost? Hidan was always sent on these really weird fucking tasks and he hated it but it forced him to leave the lab and Hidan was sure that's why Kukui did it. Hidan rarely wanted to leave the room, despite being so terrified of enclosed spaces. He was depressed and never wanted to leave. 

Suddenly, Hidan was stopped by a pokemon.

An insanely cute pokemon.

"Kuzu, look at this bunny fuck."

"Cooo~!" Rowlet flapped his wings excitedly. 

"Think we should add him to the team?" Hidan was mainly joking, but Kuzu seemed on board with it. "Oh, fuck then. Sorry, bunny. Guess you're gonna be stuck with us." The buneary stomped its feet. "Shit, Kuzu, I think it wants to battle. Alright you rabbit bastard, let's fuckin dance. Kuzu! Do... Uh... That one move with the thing." Rowlet bat his wing harshly, cutting the Buneary with leaf blades. "Yeah! That one!" Hidan said excitedly. "Shit, I think you made it mad." Buneary jumped up and kicked Kuzu in the face. "You little bastard!" Hidan shouted. "Kuzu! Do that shit again." Kuzu did another leaf blade attack and Hidan noticed Buneary wasn't looking as lively. "Shit, shit, where's my pokeballs?" Hidan pat down his pockets until he found one. "Bingo. Come on..." He threw the pokeball at Buneary, causing the red glow to suck the pokemon into the ball. 

Seeing the Buneary being trapped in the ball made Hidan's nerves shake again. The ball rocked back and forth, Hidan walked closer to it. Once it clicked and Hidan knew the bunny was now entrusted in his care, he hit the button, ejecting the Buneary. 

Buneary stood in front of him, swaying. He was swaying before, but this seemed more like an 'I don't feel so well' kind of sway. Hidan picked him up and held the rabbit close. Rowlet flapped his wings and landed on Hidan's head. Hidan looked up with a slight glare. 

"Hey! What do I look like? Pokemon express? You have legs _and_ wings, ya lazy fuck." Rowlet pat Hidan's head with its wing and Hidan pouted. He was being patronized by his fat owl. "No poke beans for you tonight..." Hidan grumbled and they walked into the town.

Walking into the Poke Center, Hidan nodded at Nurse Joy. She smiled warmly at him, giggling. 

"You now have a Buneary. That's so cute." She said nicely. "How are you, Hidan?" She asked and he shrugged uselessly. 

"Being sent to be Professors bitch boy." Hidan said and pulled out the pokeballs. "Sorry guys." He apologized and winced as they were sucked into the small containers. He handed them to Nurse Joy to heal them.

"At least you're getting out of the house. That's good." Hidan sighed, everyone kept saying that shit to him. He didn't want to leave the fuckin house. "And boy, your Rowlet is getting stronger." She said, her eyes lighting up. "You must be training him a lot." Hidan shrugged again. "He should be evolving into Dartrix soon." 

That made Hidan pause. Evolve into Dartrix?

"What does that mean?" He asked and Nurse Joy blinked. Surely he was joking? How did he live with a professor and not know about evolution?

"At level 17, Rowlet evolves into Dartrix. Your Rowlet is level 13 already." Hidan blinked and she handed him the pokeballs and he released his Rowlet and looked down at him. "Are you okay, Hidan?"

"He's not gonna be this fat owl forever?" Nurse Joy smiled, but it looked saddened.

"No, he grows up. But, if you don't want him to, you can always give him an Everstone. It stops him from evolving." Hidan seriously considered it for a minute. He looked at Rowlet's happy face then looked back up at Nurse Joy.

"Thank you." He bowed his head and quickly left the pokemon center.

Once they were on the correct path, Hidan stopped and sat down under a tree, perching Rowlet on his knees.

"Listen here, Kuzu. I didn't know you were gonna grow up on me. That's not fuckin cool. I like you like this. But... It isn't what I want, is it? What do you want? Do you wanna be a d... what the fuck did she call it? Dominatrix?... No, fuck that's a sex thing. Uh... Dartrix! Yeah. Do you wanna be a Dartrix?"

"Coooo~!" The happy expression on Rowlet's face brightened and he flapped his wings. Hidan's shoulders sagged slightly and he sighed. Rowlet stopped flapping and tilted his head to the side. "Chrrrrrp~?"

"Nah, bud. I'm good. I knew you were gonna get older but man, you're gonna fuckin evolve and I have no clue what you're gonna look like. Does Dartrix look badass?" 

"Chrrrp~!!" Hidan let himself smile.

"Okay. Then you're gonna be one badass Dartrix." Kuzu nodded his head and Hidan's eyes fell down to the pokeball. "Fuck, we forgot about the rabbit. Should we welcome em to the team?" With Kuzu's approval, Hidan let the Buneary out of the pokeball. This time, it swayed side to side. "Hey! You fuzzy fuck, are you a boy or a girl?" Buneary made a noise that sounded similar to a giggle and Hidan looked to Rowlet. "I'm not molesting the fuckin rabbit to figure out what it is. What do you think?"

"Cooo..." Rowlet looked to the happy face. "Coo?"

"Yeah, I think it's a girl too. Welcome to the team." Hidan picked up the buneary and put her into his lap. "You're pretty cute, aren't you?" He pat the top of her head and she giggled again. "No one's gonna take me seriously with you guys on my team." He scratched under Rowlet's beak and the owl nuzzled its face into Hidan's hand. "Heh." 

For a while the three stayed under the tree and Hidan rambled about things as they came to his mind and his two pokemon sat on his lap and cuddled into his hand and arms. He understood the need for people who were depressed to get animals. There was something about their smiles that made him grin.

***

Wandering through the town, Hidan made his way warily through the woods until he happened to stumble into a familiar mop of blonde hair.

"Oh shit, Lillie, what are you doing out here?"He asked and she looked up at him. He towered over her. She crossed her arms and held her bag.

"Nebby... He got away." She spoke softly.

"Where did he go?" She shrugged and tears sprung in her eyes. "Hey, it's fine, we'll find the weird cloud fuck, alright?" She nodded, wiping her eyes. When she first met Hidan, she was scandalized by his language but they lived together and he kind of grew on her. Poor language and all, he was still a comforting figure for her to be around. 

"Yeah." She sniffled and Hidan used his height to look around. 

"Oh, there he is." Hidan said easily. "You two stay here." He said, pointing to his two pokemon. They slouched and Hidan descended the big drop of the hill. Nebby was further down on a small cliff that hung over a rapid river. When he was almost there, Hidan realized that he had no idea how he would get Nebby and climb back up. 

"Shit, cloud. You really gotta stay in your bag, this isn't fuckin cool." Hidan muttered and slid down the side of the cliff. He grabbed a branch that stuck out from the ground and looked back up.

"Hidan!" Lillie was nearly white she looked so terrified.

"Hey calm down, chickadee. Can ya pass me that rod? The one the flag is on?" Hidan called up and Lillie looked confused but quickly ran to grab the pole. Once she had it she tried to pull Hidan up by laying down and extending it out to him but he shook his head. "Nah, drop it." She looked even more confused but did as she was told and he grabbed the pole easily, putting all of his weight onto holding the vine. "Nice. Thanks." He let himself slide down the side of the mountain even more until he got down to the small ledge with Nebby. "Hey asshole, get in my bag." He instructed and Nebby was shaking with fear. "Don't do that, You did this to yourself." Hidan grabbed Nebby and tucked him into his bag. "Now this is gonna be a bumpy ride. You ready?" Nebby made a noise that sounded more like a chime and Hidan sighed. He didn't know what that meant but whatever. 

The ledge crumbled underneath them and Hidan toppled down.

"Hidan!" Lillie's voice cracked with the sheer loudness of it and Rowlet dove after them even though he wouldn't have been able to support them anyway.

It was like a different set of instincts kicked in and Hidan let himself fall. He waited and looked at the mountain as he free fell down until the perfect moment. 

Twisting his body and forcing the metal rod into the small grassy patch of the mountain, he stopped his falling. With the momentum gathered from the fall, he used that to flip up, and stood on the rod, grinning. They were about 6 feet from the ground and would not have made it to the water by a few feet. Hidan breathed a sigh of relief and laughed, a lot louder than he would've normally. This laugh was slightly crazed and he sat down on the rod and was tackled by his Rowlet with affection.

"Ah, don't worry, Kuzu. I lived. Can't kill me. I'm immortal." He joked and for whatever reason that jerked a feeling in his gut that made him almost start vomiting.

_Can't kill me. I'm immortal. Thanks to Jashin-sama!_

The memory was distinctly his voice, but it had a different tone.

Rowlet began to peck at Hidan, trying to drag him out of his head but it was too late. Hidan had succumbed to the memory already. He could feel himself twist the same way to stab a scythe into a tree to stop himself from falling. 

"What the fuck?" Hidan closed his eyes tightly and squeezed the pendant around his neck, willing it to make sense of the memories but nothing came. He groaned in frustration and hopped off the pole, easily landing on his feet. Rowlet followed him, landing on his head, then jumped down into his arms. 

"Chrrrpp~?" Rowlet pecked Hidan's face.

"Ow, fuck, what the hell, man?" He got pecked in the face a second time. "What are you doing?!" 

"Hidan! Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay!" Lillie yelled down the mountain. He could barely make out her face but sent her a thumbs up anyway incase she had super vision and could see that far.

"Yeah, man! Make sure my rabbit is alright!" Hidan yelled back and Lillie was already holding the very anxious Buneary in her arms. "Cool! Thanks!"

"How are you going to get back up?!" Lillie yelled and Hidan looked around and noticed he was on a small patch of land on the side of the very angry river. 

"I'm not, I guess." He said tonelessly to himself. 

"I'll be right back!" Lillie ran off like a bat out of hell to get help and Hidan slouched against the mountain, Rowlet cuddling into his lap. 

There was suddenly a shadow standing over him and Hidan glanced up and saw one of the wildest looking pokemon he encountered thus far. 

"Uh. Hi?" The pokemon motioned for him to stand up, so Hidan did and it grabbed Hidan, flying up the side of the mountain and placing him on the cliff. "Thank you." The pokemon nodded his head and that was when Lillie showed up with the professor and a few others. They all halted in their steps and the Guardian pokemon took off, flying away quickly. 

"Woo! I knew you were destined for some things but now? Man! Hidan, you got Tapu Koku to get you! He helps people sparingly. He must've seen something in you! Woo!" This all seemed to excite the professor way more than Hidan. Hidan just gave a weak smile. All the flying made him nauseous. 

"Hidan... You were saved by the Guardian of the island." Lillie supplied for him and Hidan frowned.

"Saved his a heavy use of the word. I saved myself. He helped me up the mountain." Hidan argued and she laughed. 

"Well, whatever it was, I'm grateful you're okay." Hidan nodded at Lillie and his Buneary finally broke out of Lillie's grasp and hopped over and hugged his leg.

"Hey buddy." Hidan bent down and picked up his pokemon and smiled at her. "I never named you." He held the pokemon to his chest and walked over to Lillie and pulled Nebby out of his bag. "I believe this belongs to you?"

"Nebby! Oh don't you scare me like that again!" She hugged the pokemon tightly and Nebby cried from guilt. Hidan straightened his bag and waved at everyone.

"Well, I'm fuckin beat. I'll see everyone tomorrow." Hidan quickly walked away, holding his pokemon tight in his arms, ready to go to bed.

***

When Hidan slept, he dreamt of blurry figures. One caught his attention the most. She had long blonde hair. He couldn't make out much of her face, but he knew her name.

When he woke up, he looked at his Buneary, sleeping at his side and stroked the top of her head.

"I'm gonna name you Ino."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a solid 20 pages of this story but didn't post it all, we'll see how this goes and if it becomes something with some traffic I'll take the time to update it. If not, I have my google doc for my friends to read it so it doesn't matter to me. The story will be written either way, just this way you can read it too.
> 
> If you want me to continue, leave a comment!
> 
> I'm known for my questions at the end of my fics, so here we go!
> 
> 1) What is one pokemon you want Hidan to have?  
> 2) How do you want Hidan and Guzma to meet?  
> 3) Is there anyone you think Hidan should hate?  
> 4) Is there someone you want him to befriend?
> 
> Thank you everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan gets a Zorua!   
> More fluff  
> Ino evolves:(  
> More angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Thank you to my two commenters, **KenzieP** and **tunnelOfdawn** , because of you two, this next chapter is up so quickly. Hope you enjoy :)

"Hidan, lazy butt, wake up!" Lillie shook Hidan's side and Hidan groaned, covering his face with his pillow. 

"Kuzu, Ino, can you help me out?" Lillie asked sweetly. Kuzu pecked at Hidan's back and Ino began tugging on Hidan's arm.

"Come on, you traitors!" Hidan yelled, muffled from under the pillow. "I'm your trainer! Not little miss goodie-two-shoes."

"Hey!" Lillie said, mock offended and tickled his side. That caused him to jerk his body and topple out of the bed. "You should sleep with more clothes." Lillie stated and Hidan glared at her from the floor.

"I wouldn't have to if I didn't have annoying little girls bothering me at early-as-fuck o'clock." He retorted grumpily. Lillie sighed and walked to the window and opened the blinds. The bright early afternoon sun shone through the window and Hidan covered his eyes with a sound of indignantation. 

"It's actually almost 1pm. Come on, we have things to do. I let you slack off enough." Lillie said and ended it with a giggle as she left the room, leaving Hidan muttering profanities on the ground.

Kuzu tried to play nice and Hidan glared at him and pointed.

"Don't you dare try to butter me up. I'm not giving you any pokebeans today." He threatened and Kuzu's head tilted to the side and he cooed. "You can pretend to be a cute, fat owl, but I see through your shit. Asshole."

Ino climbed into Hidan's lap and nuzzled her fluffy face into his neck and Hidan tried real hard to not give in, but she was so soft and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. She made the sweet giggle noise and Hidan grumpily stood up, scratching his side. He only wore boxers to bed but it wasn't as if he ever had shame. Lillie should be thankful he even wore those to bed. 

"Come on, assholes. Let's see what the fuck Lillie wants." Hidan grumbled and yanked up a pair of pants he had lying on the floor. "Which one of you destroyed my room?" He asked, looking at the room in disarray. They both stared at him and at the same time, tilted their heads to the side. He sighed. "Yeah you're right, it was me. One of you need to learn how to clean or something."

Tugging on his shirt, Hidan walked to the door and slipped his shoes on, his two pokemon walking shortly behind him. 

***

"I can't fuckin believe this." Hidan huffed, puffing his cheeks out. Lillie sent him to be out. All. Day. He just wanted to fucking sit down but each time he thought he was done, he was challenged to another pokemon battle. It was great for practice and using only Ino, he noticed she developed quite a strong kick. He now used Kuzu sparingly, knowing at any moment he could evolve and even thought Kuzu was ready to be Dartrix, he had a hard time accepting the fact. 

"I challenge you to a pokemon-"

"I swear to FUCKING Jashin, leave me the FUCK alone." Hidan snapped and the other pokemon trainer quickly scurried off.

"Chrrrppp." Hidan looked down at his Rowlet, feeling the owl's wing touch his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fuckin tired of all these assholes bothering me." Hidan assured and jumped down the path that led to the lab. They finally gathered everything together and were on their way back. Hidan was excited to sleep again.

Stumbling, he twisted his leg to prevent himself from falling which oddly made him flip in order to stay upright. Once he balanced himself on his feet he shook his head. Suddenly, he heard a gentle laugh and turned his head.

"You're quite aerodynamic." The man said and crossed his arms. His smile was kind and Hidan would've confused him for a girl, had he not spoken first. 

"Who are you?" Hidan asked, uncaring at his near rude tone.

"My name is Ilima. I'm one of the island's Trial Captains. You're Hidan, I've heard of you." Hidan perked an eyebrow and crossed his own arms, turning to face the man head on. 

"Yeah? What have you heard?" He asked, for whatever reason, feeling slightly defensive. That didn't stop Ilima from smiling. 

"Good things. You're a good trainer. I can't wait for you to come beat my trial." Hidan's eyebrows pushed together. "Are you not a trial goer?"

"I don't know what the fuck that means."

"Each island has several trials. Each trial you face will give you new Z crystals that will help you fight with Z powered moves with your pokemon. You don't have to do them, but I think you'd enjoy yourself. Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Hidan." Bowing his head politely, Ilima waved and walked in a different direction.

Hidan had more questions.

***

"You want to do the island trials? That's great! Woo!" Kukui punched a fist in the air and Hidan frowned at the action.

"I asked what they were. I never said I wanted to do them." He argued, almost childishly. The thought of anyone thinking he was interested in being active at this point only served to stress him out. 

Professor Kukui and Lillie took the time to explain the challenges of the island and watched as Hidan's eyes lit up. There was a sense of passion each time they brought up the subject of fighting. Hidan was eager to fight no matter the circumstance and Lillie and Kukui loved to water that thriving thought in Hidan's mind to keep him occupied from whatever horrors of his past he faced. 

Lillie especially. She slept in the same house as Hidan every night. She could hear him having night terrors. Worst thing is, he didn't seem to remember in the morning so she couldn't help him with it. 

He talked a lot in his sleep. She was worried about him.

"I think you'll do well with Ilima's challenge. Especially with that buneary of yours knowing a fighting move." Hidan looked down praisingly at his buneary. He never thought of all the pokemon that his rabbit would learn fighting moves but it just continued to prove to him that his Buneary was an awesome fucking pokemon. He loved the hell out of the little bastard.

"Whacha thinkin, Ino? Wanna kick some ass?" Ino hopped on her feet, beaming happily up at Hidan and Kuzu seemed to pout. 

"You haven't been training with your Rowlet as much, Hidan. Is there a reason?" Kukui asked and Hidan froze, trying to avoid the topic.

"I think he's scared of Dartrix."

"I am not fuckin scared of Dartrix!" Hidan yelled back and Kukui covered his smirk. "I just don't... It doesn't matter."

"Rowlet can't learn ghost moves, Hidan. You need to let him evolve so he can. I mean, if that's what you want." Hidan picked up Rowlet and held him. Rowlet looked up at Hidan with its big eyes.

"Cooo~." Hidan sighed at that and plopped on the ground.

"I know you wanna evolve. But you won't be my fat fuckin owl anymore."

"Chrrp." Hidan laughed at the indignant tone. "Chrp."

"I know, you ass. Okay! Okay. Fine. You can evolve, but if you get too big you need your own bed." Rowlet held his wing over his heart. "Yeah, yeah, how you like that, hm?"

"Hidan, you're so ridiculous." Lillie said with a kind glint in her eyes and Kukui stifled a laugh.

"Hidan, I think you might want another pokemon before you take on the challenge. Just for insurance. I have faith in your pokemon but it's a lot of battling and if you don't have another pokemon, you'll need a lot more medicine."

"Nah, Ino here will just kick their asses in one shot, ain't that right, babe?" He tickled under Buneary's chin and she nuzzled her face into his hand. 

"You worried that you'll pick another adorable pokemon and get made fun of more." Lillie said teasingly and Hidan glared at her.

"Listen, I'm sure Buneary will evolve into some badass pokemon, right?" Kukui and Lillie exchanged glances and started to laugh. "I'm completely fuckin wrong, aren't I?"

"She's a very pretty bunny." Kukui said, in a tone meant to placate Hidan, but it made him pout further. 

"Decidueye is pretty imposing."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Rowlet's final evolution." Hidan's eyes widened and he looked back at his Rowlet.

"You mean to tell me you're gonna evolve again?" Rowlet cooed at him and didn't look the slightest bit sorry. "I'm done with pokemon. All of you."

***

The sun beat hot on the top of Hidan's head and he finally realized why everyone wore hats. Not that he wanted to wear a hat after this, he just knew why people did it. 

He stumbled through the grass and looked around for a pokemon that caught his eyes but so far nothing was screaming out to him. Kuzu was getting bored with his indecisiveness and Ino still bouced along like nothing was amiss. 

"Yo, yo. Who is this clown?" Hidan raised an eyebrow at the voice and looked up. A few feet away there were two guys dressed the same with blue hair and bandanas over their mouths. They were talking to Lillie. When had she even come out.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Lillie asked, more exasperated than worried. Hidan smirked, they must be jokes if she wasn't even concerned. He hopped down from the higher point on the hill until he stood at her side. He was taller than the two guys and Ino and Kuzu jumped off the high point of the hill and Kuzu landed easily on Hidan's head and Ino wrapped her arms around Hidan's neck and hung off his shoulders. "Oh, hello, Hidan."

"Who the fuck are they?" Hidan asked and they started moving in a really strange way that didn't at all seem comfortable or natural.

"Ya fools, we're Team Skull!" They said importantly and Hidan looked back at Lillie.

"Who the fuck are they?" They seemed irritated with his repeated question and Lillie sighed.

"Just a bunch of misfit children who cause chaos around the island and irritate the islanders." She said simply and Hidan shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh. Sounds fun. Anyway, let's go." He led her away from them and sent a glare back to them and there was something about them that made him feel weird. 

"Don't just walk away, yo!"

"Didn't even have time to play, yo!"

"God they're fucking annoying." 

"Yeah, they're unfortunately part of the island charm." Hidan shook his head and they continued down the beaten path. "I'm sorry, did that interrupt you from doing something? You don't have to walk me back. I'll be okay." Lillie said earnestly. 

"...Only because I can see the lab from here." Hidan decided and Lillie smiled again.

"Thank you, Hidan." She walked carefully down the hill and Hidan sighed and turned back around and started walking back. He really needed a new pokemon.

***

"I got it!" Hidan shouted, entering the lab. "And he's a dark type!" Hidan said proudly and Lillie and Kukui turned curiously to Hidan and he proudly held out the fluffy Zorua. 

"Oh he's so cute!" Lillie said happily and clapped her hands together. "What's his name?"

"I'm not sure yet. What do you know about him, professor?" Kukui was sipping on his tea and sat down on the couch. 

"Zorua is an illusionist pokemon. He's able to turn into other pokemon to conceal his identity only to change back if you touch his tail. He's known for taking on the appearance of children, they say if your talkative child suddenly stops talking he was probably replaced with a Zorua. They're said to be like ninja with an affinity of genjutsu."

Hidan stilled and his breathing hitched. Those words hit him like a freight train and his body tensed up completely. Zorua looked up at him and Kuzu flew onto Hidan's shoulder to get his attention.

"Itachi." Hidan said harshly. He looked at the pokemon in his arms and held him a bit too close. The name came out of nowhere but the way Zorua looked with the black and red, it seemed familiar. "Red... Red... Red clouds. Akatsuki... I have... to go." Hidan put down the newly named Itachi and quickly went into his room, shutting the door behind him, trying to see more of the thoughts that plagued his mind. 

Sinking to the ground while sliding down the door, Hidan's mind pulsed with images he didn't remember seeing. Ones he couldn't forget about. He tightly shut his eyes and could envision perfectly a cloak, black with red clouds on it. 

_Mangekyo Sharingan._

For whatever reason kept repeating in his mind. 

A man, shorter than him, long black hair pulled back and bright red eyes. 

Hidan dug his finger nails into the flesh of his arms trying to snap himself out of the visions he kept having but his headache grew worse and eventually he had to stop to clutch his head. The pain was splitting and he began to dry heave. A sob broke out from his throat and tears ran down his face. His breathing was heavy and he couldn't gulp down enough air to satiate his aching lungs. 

"Hidan! Are you okay?" Hidan was able to tune into the current situation and realize that his Buneary and Rowlet had been pounding on the door. It took Lillie's voice to break him out of the trance and he fell forward, collapsing on the ground, covered his face and cried.

Lillie pushed the door opened with no sense of privacy for Hidan and his two seasoned pokemon barreled into the room to sit on his back, providing a comforting weight. 

"Hidan..." Lillie stepped over his legs and sat on the floor and ran her tiny fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"...Ninjas." It was the only thing he had the energy to say through his lidded eyes.

"Okay." Lillie nodded her head and continued to stroke his hair. 

Professor Kukui stood at the door with crossed arms, looking down at Hidan's form, heavy frown on his face. Something was seriously wrong with Hidan, and he just wanted to know why.

***

Zorua was a great pokemon. He was super cute and Hidan loved to play with him.

But the asshole had got to stop transforming into his other pokemon because it was driving him crazy. 

Since Hidan didn't like the use of pokeballs, his pokemon stayed out of them and pretty much had free reign. This meant he didn't have all of them at his side at all times. This just continued to confuse him each time he picked up his little Ino and cuddled with her and then the real Ino would walk into the room and tilt her fuzzy head to the side. Hidan would narrow his eyes at Itachi and the pokemon seemed to smile sheepishly and transform back into Zorua. 

"How many pokebeans have you gotten because you transformed into someone else, hm?" Hidan asked like an angry parent, arms crossed, tapping his foot on the ground. Zorua's ears flopped down and he looked away shamefully and Hidan tutted.

"Aw, Hidan, don't be mean to him. That's in his nature. It's what they're known for. Poor little Kyuubi." 

_We need to catch the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto._

"Naruto..." Hidan's eyebrows pushed together and his mind started turning again. 

_All of the tailed beasts need to be captured._

"Naruto..."

"You... want ramen?" Lillie asked and Hidan blinked himself out of the memory and turned to her.

"Hm? What did you say?" She frowned, realizing he was stuck in another flashback. 

"I said-" Lillie started to repeat but a loud noise stopped her. Both Lillie and Hidan turned to the source of the noise and saw Ino sniffing with her nose and she sneezed again. Ino sniffled and rubbed her face with her paws.

"Ino, babe, are you getting sick?" Hidan walked over to her and picked her up. He then quickly turned to see if Zorua was still on the ground, he was. This was really Ino. He pet her ear and she laid her head on his shoulder and sneezed again. "Aw, my poor bunny, how the fuck did you get sick?"

"I don't think she got her shots like Rowlet did. She's more susceptible to colds and the flu since you caught her in the wild."

"That makes no fuckin sense. Wouldn't being outside make her like fuckin immune or some shit?"

"Ideally, yes. But she's around more domesticated pokemon now, not wild ones. Different strands of the flu virus." Hidan jutted his lower lip out. "Don't worry, she'll be okay in a few days."

"A few fuckin days? There isn't medicine for this shit?"

"Unfortunately not for the flu, if that's what she has. We can go to the pokemon center and have her checked out?" Lillie offered and Hidan huffed. 

"Yeah. They do the shots there too?" Lillie nodded. "You said Kuzu got his already?" Another nod. "Okay, well, come on Itachi, you need your shots." Hidan looked back where Itachi once stood and saw Rowlet. "Yeah yeah, fuckin faker. Lillie, pick that little asshole up. You're getting your shot." Hidan said seriously and Lillie giggled, picking up the Rowlet and brushing it's tail. He turned back into a very grumpy looking Zorua. 

***

"Hidan, where are you?" Lillie called out and wandered around the lab. 

"In the bathroom." Hidan responded and for whatever reason, Lillie walked to the bathroom and opened the door. 

Hidan was sitting in the bathtub, holding his very ill Buneary and petting her head.

"Oh. Hi, Lillie." Hidan waved and Lillie's face burned from walking in on Hidan in a bath but she was more confused why he had Ino with him. She looked around and saw that Kuzu was sitting perched on the back of the toilet and Itachi was curled in a ball at the foot of the bathtub.

"Why?" Was the only word Lillie could think to say in the moment. 

"I dunno. When I'm sick I wanna be comforted. I figured a warm bath is comforting as fuck, right?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Yeah. That's sweet of you." Hidan wrinkled his nose at that. "Just because you think you're big and bad, doesn't mean you are~!" She said and closed the door behind her as she left. As she walked away from the door, she paused to smile and sent a fleeting look to the door.

Lillie wasn't sure where Hidan came from or why he was the way he was, but losing her brother and her mom, something about Hidan made her feel safe. The kind of safe only a family member could provide. She wasn't sure when the development happened, but goofy, foul mouthed Hidan weaseled his way into her heart and she was glad to have an older brother again. 

***

"Hidan, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Kukui asked, surprised after following the noise of a particularly loud cuss. 

"I went on your computer thing to look up something to make Ino to make her feel better. I've been trying to make this fuckin soup shit but it's a lot harder than it looks." Kukui perked a brow and walked over.

"Hidan, all you need to do is boil vegetables in broth and then blend them." He said simply and Hidan glared slightly and sighed.

"I never fuckin cooked before." 

"And yet, you thought it would be a good place to start right here and now because your pokemon got sick?" Kukui asked, smiling warmly and Hidan's face burned but he didn't say anything. "Compassion is a good look on you,cousin."

"You gonna show me how to make this soup or not?" Hidan asked flatly and Kukui just realized that Hidan was holding his buneary wrapped in a blanket like a newborn. "Don't fucking say a damn word." Biting his lip, trying not to smile, Kukui nodded and began to complete the recipe with Hidan watching carefully. 

***

During the final night of Buneary's sickness, Ino slept peacefully on Hidan's chest. Hidan was having a hard time sleeping, Ino's temperature seeping under his skin and making him sticky with sweat. He was thankful that Itachi and Kuzu were kind enough to not torture him in the morning to wake him up after being up all night with Ino.

"Mmmmff." Ino whined against his chest and he rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up on the bed and hugged her to his chest. He reached to the side of the bed where he kept her medicine.

"Come on, sweetheart. Take your medicine." She didn't want to, but she opened her mouth and let him give her the bitter liquid. She wrinkled her nose at the taste but swallowed it all and let her head rest back against his chest. "Good girl..." He whispered in the dark and rubbed her back. 

Suddenly she started to glow. Like really brightly and Hidan's eyes widened.

"Lillie!" He yelled, his loud voice waking up Itachi and Kuzu. They hurried to his side and he called out for Lillie a second time. He was freaking out. Was this how pokemon died? Did he kill his Buneary? His eyes widened and Lillie burst into his room, messy appearence indicated he woke her up.

"What?" She asked, breathlessly and he gestured the glowing bunny on his chest. She smiled, looking relieved. 

"She's just evolving." Lillie said, holding her heart. She thought something was wrong. 

"Why the fuck is she evolving? We havent trained in days!" Hidan argued and Lillie looked at him proudly.

"Buneary doesn't evolve based on levels, Hidan. They evolve based on friendship. And you've reached maximum friendship. It's so sweet that she's evolving so fast. You must've really babied her." Hidan wanted to cry, he didn't want her to evolve yet. She was his baby. He just got her a few weeks ago!

The glowing subsided and a much taller rabbit straddled his lap. She still looked sick but he really drank in the new appearence of her. Long fluffy ears, red eyes, her arms stayed in front of her face and her wrists were fuzzy. That was really all he could see in the dark.

"Ino." He spoke her name softly and her arms hugged him, she put her face in his chest, she was still burning up. "This is kinda weird with you this big now but okay." Lillie giggled and walked into the room and rubbed the spot behind Ino's ear that she liked and Ino purred happily at the attention. "Damn, you have some serious fuckin thighs. You could murder a man with these." He poked her leg and she grumbled unhappily and he laughed. "It's a compliment! Now I know why you know fuckin fighting moves."

It was now Rowlet's turn to make noise. He very unhappily chirped next to Hidan and he looked down at his owl and sighed. He knew exactly what the bastard was bitching about.

"I just had to cope with Ino evolving, now you gotta do it too?" Rowlet stared at him unhappily and Hidan groaned, letting himself fall back against the pillows. "Fuckin pain in my damned ass."

"They love you too." Lillie said, smiling. Hidan grumbled and closed his eyes. "Goodnight everyone."

***

When Hidan woke up the next morning, he didn't feel the familiar weight of Ino on his chest and opened his eyes to see none of his pokemon were in the room. His door was wide opened and he left the room to look for them. He saw they were all in the main room with Lillie and once again, his eyes bore into Ino's form. She turned around, sensing his gaze and put her hands in front of her face and giggled. She was fucking taller than Lillie was. 

"What the fuck, you're even bigger than I thought you were." Hidan said with a frown and Ino ran over to him to hug him. "No, don't hug me. You evolved, traitor." Hidan said, all the while hugging Ino. Rowlet flapped his wings angrily and Hidan sighed. "Fuck, I get out of bed and get ambushed. Don't expect this to happen again."

"Are you going to take them out training today?" Lillie asked from the floor where she sat petting Itachi.

"Shit, I guess. Kuzu looks like he's gonna have a fuckin stroke since Ino evolved first." 

"Chrrppp!" 

"Yeah, I know. Shit happens. Can I get dressed first?" The glare on Kuzu's face told Hidan that he better hurry up. "Fuckin being bossed around by a fat fuckin owl..." Hidan muttered under his breath as he stomped back into his room to get ready for the day.

***

As they trained through the day, Ino skipped behind him and Itachi pretty much used Hidan as a human shield in the sense that Hidan was not allowed to let this damn animal down unless he wanted to hear it whine. Unless he was about to fight. And irritatingly enough, with them surrounded by pokemon, Itachi kept changing forms and Hidan was getting sick of looking down and seeing a fucking spinarak. 

As fate would have it, Hidan got irritated even further after bumping into more members of team skull.

"Yo! We ain't seen you around before! What's yo name, yo?" Hidan glared at them. He didn't even know who they were, but they were annoying as shit. 

"Fuck off." 

"Yo, did he just disrespect team skull like that?"

"Yo, he did, you better wanna fight like that."

"What?"

"You 'bout to see why Team Skull is reppin' round here. Put 'em up! We bout to fight, yo!" Hidan sighed and gestured for Kuzu to step in front and take the lead. 

When he saw one of them send out a salazzle, his head tilted back with irritation. Of course they had a fire type. The other one sent in a pokemon at the same time and Hidan frowned. He wasn't aware that could happen. He turned to Ino who stood firmly at his side. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Wanna help out?" She giggled and jumped over next to Kuzu.

It wasn't a fair fight, really it wasn't, because his pokemon absolutely demolished Team Skull's pokemon in such an embarrassing display, Hidan was actually disappointed in the lack of a good fight. 

"Yo, I can't believe he just did it to me." One Skull member said, eyes wide. 

"Yo, when we see him again, he's gonna be sorry!" The other piped in and Hidan rolled his eyes.

Then Rowlet started to glow and Hidan found a new reason to hate Team Skull. His other baby was evolving. This wasn't even fair at this point. 

Team Skull actually paused what they were doing to watch the evolution happen, and thankfully they were quiet about it too. 

When the light dimmed, Kuzu now stood at a little over two feet tall and looked up at Hidan proudly. 

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan flicked the leaf that looked like a bang in his face. "Is this your emo phase? You a rebellious teenager now?" Hidan asked and Kuzu snapped his beak at Hidan, stopping right before he actually bit Hidan, to prove it wasn't an angry gesture. "Ino is still taller than you, buddy." Kuzu flapped his wings angrily. "Love you too, buddy."

"Yo, I ain't never seen a Dartrix evolve." 

"Neither have I." Hidan said simply. "What was the purpose of our battle?"

"Uh... Man, I can't remember."

"Good shout, good shout. Well, I'm gonna go." Hidan turned around and started to walk away, his team scurring after him.

"Yo, I can't believe he has a spinarak." Hidan heard them say and looked down at the same time Itachi looked up innocently.

"Fuckin, Itachi! Do you mind?!" Itachi shrunk in on himself and turned back to his normal form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now like I said before, I'm writing this story for me. I don't really need to update it here. IF you want me to keep posting, just let me know you like it! Otherwise, it's just for me and my friends who shipthis weird pairing ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan meets ya boi, Guzma :)
> 
> I wanted to make this take longer but I just needed Guzma to be in the story already because I'm weak. I love him too much. And their shameless flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tunnelOfDawn** : Thank you so much! Yeah I'm looking forward to writing more of Hidan and his babies. I love giving his pokemon their own personalities. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
>  **Can.can** : !! I'm glad you gave the story a shot despite not knowing much about pokemon! A lot of this story is based from the Ultra moon plot base plot, but I changed a lot (I mean as you can clearly tell lmao) so it's only loosely based off the game and mainly gonna be about Hidan and his babies.  
>  **KenzieP** : You are so right with turtonator. He would make a good Deidara. And Mimikyu was already planned on being Hidan's pokemon:) I love mimikyu. That was gonna be his new holding pokemon since Ino grew up and Itachi likes Lillie better lmao.  
>  **PastaLover23** : Ooo~ I did want a vulpix, I didn't think of naming her Konan. That's adorable. Mimikyu will be in the story (with Hidan probably crying after reading its pokedex entry tbh) and Lycanroc seems to be a popular vote haha  
>  **Arcami** : First of all, thank you so much for answering all the questions, your comment was a pleasure to read. I was trying to figure out a Kisame pokemon and it's funny that you mention Shikamaru because I did want him to catch a deer pokemon, one that was the hardest pokemon to catch but he just really needs it for whatever reason and finally he catches it and he names it Shikamaru and doesn't know why and then has a meltdown aboutit later. idk if I'm gonna do that or not, we'll find out. Yes, if he gets a Togedemaru, he will name it choji. I'm not sure where I'm going with ultra beasts yet, we'll find out. Funnily enough, I had this chapter written before your comment so your how they meet wasn't the same, but they do bond over a wimpod which I thought was ironic. I can't WAIT for an olderbrother off with Hidan and Gladion (just wait for what Hidan calls Gladion, because I've been laughing about it for 689 years) Hidan may hit a bitch with Lasamine tho, no lie. Aw those are two good ideas for friends :) As for your final question, there are two directions I could take for this story. I'm unsure which I'm going for, but I have to make the decision soon! Thanks again! Enjoy this chapter

"You came." Iliama said, surprised for a moment, then smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I had to. Professor Kukui wouldn't let me live it down if I skipped out on this." Hidan said and shrugged his shoulders, slipping his hands into his pockets. Ilima chuckled and tucked some fallen hair behind his ear and the two stood side by side. Hidan's eyes bore into Iliama's as he was explained how to do the challenge.

"Think you can do it?" Iliama asked, looking at Hidan with a small smile.

"Absofuckinglutely." Hidan said confidently, then turned to look at his pokemon. "Right guys?" They all made noises of agreement and Hidan looked at them proudly. "You heard 'em. Let's do this."

"Of course, good luck Hidan." Ilima gave Hidan one last look, that sweet expression still on his face, before ducking his head and leaving the cave. 

***

"Congratulations, Hidan. You beat the totem pokemon." Iliama said and carefully handed over Hidan's new Z crystal. Normalium Z. 

"Tch, you didn't expect me to?" Hidan half teased and Ilima grinned up at Hidan and crossed his arms.

"Of course I expected you to." He tucked his hair behind his ear a second time. "I expected you to be slightly slower though."

"Hah! Don't worry babe, I'm slow in all the right ways." Hidan winked and watched Iliama turn a brilliant shade of pink and avert his eyes, smiling. "So I guess I'll see you 'round, Ilima."

"Yeah." Iliama nodded, his voice cracking slightly and he laughed and cleared his throat. "Yeah." He said better.

Hidan smirked slightly and turned around to walk away. It was always fun to make someone blush, especially someone as adorable as Ilima.

"Chhrrrpp." Dartrix nudged Hidan's shoulder and Hidan fought a smirk and shoved him back.

"Shut up." Hidan said while laughing and Kuzu flipped his little leaf like the emo boy he was. 

***

"Hidan, please can you come with me. Team Skull is being super annoying lately and I just don't want to deal with them." Lillie begged and Hidan looked up from the couch. He swallowed his food and put his plate down. It didn't take long from Kuzu and Itachi to eat the rest and Hidan just glared at the now empty plate.

"Yeah, I'll go with. Those dumbasses have been super fucking irritating all week." Hidan pushed himself off the couch and his pokemon were ready at his feet. Ino even held his hand like a child being brought to school or something. "Good, Ino. This is really the self imposing, scary personna I wanted to get across. Single dad with children. Thank you." Ino looked up at him with a warm smile and he couldn't help but cave instantly. "Alright, lead the way."

"Rrrrr..." He heard Itachi and sighed. Lillie turned around and scooped the Zorua up into her arms and he made a noise of happiness and Hidan sighed a second time.

"Itachi, you need to stop being a spoilt brat." He muttered but Itachi ignored him which honestly wasn't surprising at all. 

"Thank you for taking me, Hidan." Lillie said seriously as they hiked up the hill. "With Nebby wanting to disappear all the time from my bag, I can't risk running into Team Skull on my own." 

Hidan didn't really answer, his mind was everywhere as they walked through the path he was beginning to be comfortable with. Something felt off though and he wasn't sure why. His mind kept wandering back to those memories he didn't remember having. 

He could hear himself laughing. It was the same crazed laugh as before when he saved Nebby. But it was strange, he sounded evil.

Every so often, the memories would surface and he would catch a glimpse at what he thought to be his previous life, and each time he was brought back to the past, he would learn something even more interesting about himself.

Hidan was fairly certain he was a bad guy. It didn't make sense though. He hadn't had the urge to do anything wrong since being there, so how did he know he was bad? Well, he would have dreams he was fighting. Not really fighting, but killing. And he would wake up because it felt so fucking good. He could feel the phantom pain of pushing a spear through the muscle and tissue of his arm and watch someone else writhe in pain.

_You can't give pain without feeling it! And man! Does it feel good~!_

Then there was that laugh again. Since that night, Hidan had a hard time sleeping. What was more confusing to find out? That the life you'd forgotten, you were a bad person? Or that the life you lived now, the thought of being bad didn't turn him off as it should?

Could Hidan walk up to someone and murder them? He wasn't so sure. But he knew in his heart that he'd killed before. And that he liked it. 

Wrapping his fingers around the pendant he had no recollection of either, Hidan prayed again for some type of answer, but as always, it never came. 

"Oh, my." Lillie ceased her walking, her eyes wide.

"What?" Hidan followed her eyes and saw about 6 members of Team Skull that were obviously grunts next to another man wearing a Team Skull necklace. His messy white hair caught Hidan's eyes and he found himself frowning. "Who's that?"

"I think that's their boss. We shouldn't go that way." But Hidan tuned Lillie out for some reason. He found himself drawn to the leader and walked even quicker towards Team Skull. The gravitational pull he felt to the Skull Boss was strange, but Hidan didn't fight it. He just knew this was where he needed to be. 

It didn't take long for someone to spot him. He wasn't exactly trying to hide and nothing about his appearence screamed inconspicuous. His slicked back gray hair, his deep red opened button up shirt and black capris. The trail was right by the water, those were not camo colors for the terrain. 

"Boss!" One of the grunts said and the boss turned to him. "That's the guy." He said, eyes wide and pointed. The boss followed the point until his eyes set on Hidan. A strange feeling crept up his neck, making his hair stand on end. 

"So, you're Hidan, huh? Ya know, it's mad annoying hearing your fuckin' name all the time." Somehow the voice of this man even set Hidan's nerves at ease. He craved more of it. Hidan stopped walking a few feet away from where the white haired man stood. His posture was terrible, he was hunching over a bit, his arms crossed. His dark eyebrows pushed together, wrinkling above his nose in thought. His expression was a twisted frown. 

"Makes one of us. I haven't heard of you before." Hidan said carelessly and then smiled lazily. 

"Hm. The names Guzma, Hidan." Guzma tasted the name, deciding he liked the way it sounded. His eyes continued to size up Hidan.  
"They've told you good things I hope?" Hidan said, ignoring Guzma's name as a slight show of power. Guzma's eyebrow raised at the nonchalance of Hidan's attitude and Lillie stayed firmly behind Hidan. She trusted that he would protect her from anything and when Hidan realized that no one else would've felt that from his close proximity. 

"You keep fuckin' with my boys, that true?"

"Nah, I'm fuckin with the girls too." Guzma frowned at the implication and watched Hidan's smirk widen. "Is the big bad boss gonna do somethin about it?" Hidan asked lowly, perking a challenging brow. Lillie's posture stiffened and she clutched the back of Hidan's shirt. What was he even doing?

"A cocky bastard, are ya?" Guzma said, his expression unimpressed, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at Hidan's attitude. Hidan was just getting warmed up. He took another step forward despite Lillie's hold on his shirt. Guzma followed suit. They were nearly the same height, but Guzma had a slightly bigger advantage, especially after he straightened his posture. 

"I knew you reminded me of someone." Hidan noted, mainly to himself. The way Guzma's expression tried to come off as intimidating, the arched brow, the concentrated frown. 

"Oh?" 

"Me." The smile spread across Hidan's features and Guzma looked confused for a second but for whatever reason he could see it. It was the irritating part of Hidan. The way his eyebrows moved but especially how Hidan's irises had that strange unhinged look to them when he spoke.

Hidan drank in Guzma's emotions as they went across his face trying to understand the situation completely. He shook his head slowly but acceptance was one of the emotions Hidan could see.

"You're a crazy bastard, aren't ya?" Stating that only based on the idea that Hidan found similarities between them both, Guzma continued to size up Hidan and Hidan reached up and flicked the glasses that Guzma had on his forehead. The action was teasing as it was nearly threatening. The air around them seemed to shift and Lillie wasn't impressed. She wasn't sure what the strange tension was, but Guzma clenched his teeth and his jaw set tightly. The grunts remained silent behind Guzma, watching intently.

"God, you fuckin wish that's where it ended." Hidan's chuckle rumbled in his throat and Guzma could feel the vibrations in Hidan's chest. "I'm so much worse than that." Said like a promise, Guzma found himself wishing that he could see it. How would Hidan act in a dangerous situation? Or was Hidan promising to cause the dangerous situation? Either way, the dangerous dip in Hidan's voice gave him chills, but Guzma knew they weren't from fear but excitement. A promise to continue their new game of trying to one up the other. Guzma was curious about Hidan more so than before. How bad did he get?

"Why don't you try me?" Guzma asked, liking the crazy grin on Hidan's face too much to let it drop. They were close enough together that Guzma wasn't talking loudly as he usually was. It surprised everyone to think Guzma could speak that quietly, having to strain themselves to hear what he was saying.

"I think blood would be a good color on you." The oddity of the sentence wasn't said with venom or a promise to hurt Guzma. The strangeness of it was the way Hidan's eyes lit up at the idea, the thought of it truly mesmerizing to him. Said almost like a flirt, Guzma's eyebrow raised, and his interest was piqued. 

In Hidan's mind, he couldn't stop the scene from playing, running a blade down Guzma's flesh to watch the beads of blood seep out through the wound. Both the ideas of licking Guzma's blood and watching it stain his pale skin tempting in his mind.

Lillie didn't understand what Hidan was doing. This was a side of him she never saw before. She saw the dorky, uncertain Hidan that loved his pokemon more than himself. This Hidan she was seeing now... he was someone else entirely. 

"Hidan. Can we go?" Lillie asked, her voice sounding tight with nerves. Her shoulders were stiff with tension and Nebby was jerking the bag around. All the strange emotions in the air had him going crazy.

"What's in the bag?" One of the grunts asked and Guzma looked over Hidan to see Lillie struggling to keep the bag down. 

"What is in the bag?" Guzma asked, it was almost said intimately with their close proximity. Hidan smirked at Guzma and reached behind him to nudge Lillie forward. He couldn't protect her if she stood behind him. As she nervously took a step forward, trying to avoid Guzma's eye contact, Hidan gripped Guzma's chin, bringing his attention back to Hidan's bright purple eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hidan said softly and pinched Guzma's chin. "See you around, Guz." 

Guzma didn't know what to say, but he froze. He just watched Hidan walk away, feeling for once in his life unnerved at someone else's presence but that wasn't the weirdest part.

The weirdest part was he actually didn't want Hidan to walk away.

"Find out all you can about that guy, got it?" Guzma asked and his grunts nodded.

***

"What was that about?" Lillie asked, slightly out of breath. Her face was red and tears were in her eyes. She couldn't tell what emotions she was fighting with right now but none of them were good. 

"What do you mean?" Hidan's expression was concerned, which was something she didn't expect to see on his face after the stunt he just pulled. 

"The way you were acting!" Lillie snapped and Hidan paused. "That was so scary! I didn't know what you were doing!"

"Lillie, I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to scare Guzma. It worked. He didn't come after us, he didn't even battle me. Everything is fine. Sometimes you just have to put on a face, ya know?" Lillie didn't look convinced but she didn't dispute what he said either. "Hey, kid, I'm sorry for scaring you." Hidan said honestly. She looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Thank you for walking me Hidan." Hidan didn't have much experience with girls, but he knew for sure that he was probably in the doghouse with Lillie.

For whatever reason, it didn't bother him. The only thing he could think about were Guzma's piercing silver eyes.

After Lillie left, Hidan allowed himself to walk through the trees of the forest, looking at things as he passed them but not actually seeing them. There was something strange about the way his mind was progressing today. He felt himself fall further into the mindset he apparently used to have. He couldn't handle it today. He couldn't stop himself.

"Sorry guys, you know I hate to do this." Hidan said, stopping abruptly. He pulled his bag forward and dug through it, getting their pokeballs. He pulled them inside without warning and put the pokeballs in his bag, slinging it back over his shoulder. 

The sky was dark by now and the air was cold. It prickled his skin making his hair stand on edge. His fingers burned with the need to do something, anything. He punched the trunk of a tree, just to watch it dug into the flesh of his knuckles. The pain sent a jolt of electricity through his body and he let out the softest moan. 

His hand throbbed with pain and he pulled his hand over to his face to look at the damage. The ripped skin, white, and blood slowly started to seep from the wound. Hidan sat down on the forest ground and looked at his hand, willing it to make sense of his existence, but not knowing why. 

_I'm immortal. Can't kill me._

The mantra was back, plaguing his mind and Hidan rubbed his temples. There were so many voices that overlapped each other and it drove him mad. 

_Kakuzu! It was on purpose, wasn't it?_

His voice again. Kakuzu? He named his Rowlet after someone he knew before? He didn't even realize.

_Please, let me kill him! He'll be a great sacrifice to Jashin-Sama! Let me do it since I failed the last one!_

A killer. Hidan was a killer.

Hidan's hands wrapped around the necklace pendant and he yanked it off his neck and tossed it to the ground. He watched the silver twinkle in the moonlight that crept through the tree leaves. 

"Yo! You good, homie?" The voice startled Hidan and his eyes looked up, pupils blown wide. "Ah, shit. You really do got that Guzma thing goin' on." The grunt said and sat across from Hidan on the opposite side of the beaten trail through the woods.

"Why are you here?" Hidan asked through clenched teeth. The grunt shrugged. "What's your name, kid?" 

"Trev." Hidan gave him a curt nod. "Yo, your hand lookin mighty funky. You hurt yourself?" Hidan's eyes glanced down to his hand and to his surprise, it was in the later stages of healing. His hand was bright with purples, blues and yellows. He examined his hand closely, frown wrinkling his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Hidan asked again and Trev shrugged. "What the fuck is the purpose of Team Skull, anyway?" Hidan asked and Trev didn't know how to honestly answer that. He stayed quiet. "Don't you have parents?"

"Nah." Trev said and slouched against the tree. "Do you?" The question shouldn't have hit Hidan as hard as it did, but deep in his heart, he knew the answer.

"No." The answer was short, simple, and cold. "Guess we're both orphans."

"Heh, yeah, you'd fit in mad good with Team Skull, ya feel?" 

"Are you trying to recruit me?" Hidan asked lowly.

_Join the Akatsuki? Hah! No thanks. I don't work for anyone but my god. Jashin-sama is my only leader._

"Nah, we got enough people to feed, feel? But just sayin' boss man taken an interest in ya." Trev pulled his bandana down and scratched his jaw. "Not an easy thing, feel?"

"Hm." Hidan looked away, the cold air was beginning to bother him. "You were sent to do recon?" 

"Uh, no. Not really, I guess. Like I said, boss man taken an interest in you. Guess he just wants to know why."

"I'm an interesting guy, I guess." Hidan said tonelessly. 

The two of them continued to sit in the darkness of the forest until Trev's eyes widened and he pointed to Hidan's hand. Hidan glanced down and noticed his hand was now completely healed. Interesting.

"I'm immortal." Hidan said with an easy shrug of his shoulders.

"W-what?" Hidan smirked.

"Don't worry about it.I'm just an insanely fast healer. So, Trev. Tell me about your boss, Guzma." Trev waited a few seconds, still set on Hidan's hand. It was clear Hidan was trying to distract him but a moment later, he was distracted enough to actually answer Hidan's question.

"He's the boss man. He runs team skull, yo. He's mad strong. He fucks people up with his bug types." Hidan shook his head. "What?"

"I wanna know how he is as a person." Trev's expression faltered for a moment and his eyebrows pushed together at the same time his shoulders sagged and he sighed.

"Guz-man.He a good dude. To us, I mean. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side, but he good. He feeds all us, keeps a roof over our heads, feel? I'd say he like our dad or some shit but he'd prolly backhand me for callin' him old or some shit. He's like our older bro."

"So, Guzma is a good person to rely on?" Trev nodded. "Hm. Interesting."

"You wanna come see the place? It ain't on this island, but it won't take too long to get there if you gotta poke-pager."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Guess not then. Mad surprised you ain't got one. Like, all the fuckin trial goers got one. It lets you hit up pokemon for a ride. Like an Uber, but pokemon." Hidan wondered what the fuck an Uber was, but didn't feel like asking. "Where ya pokemon at? Heard from the grapevine you ain't put em in they balls." 

"Well, I just did." Hidan gave Trev a strange smile. "Now, I gotta go, kid. Tell your fuckin boss if he wants info on me, he gotta buy me dinner first." Hidan grinned and winked. Trev's cheeks turned pink and Hidan pushed himself off the ground. "Later."

***

"Oh! Hidan!" Hidan glanced up and saw Ilima. "I didn't think I'd run into you so soon. How are you doing? How are your trials?"

"I'm ready to move onto the next island, I guess."

It had been a few days since scarring Lillie and luckily for him, she was back to normal. It was a weird few days but she was warming up to him again which was really all he wanted. He felt a familial connection with the girl and really didn't want to cause a rift between the two. Hidan felt in his gut that he never had that type of relationship with someone before and it made him hold her closer. 

His pokemon were doing well, Hidan had been doing nothing but training, but the strange part was, most of it was just him. He worked out a lot. He had a lot of pent up aggression that he hadn't even realized he was keeping held in until then. 

"Oh? You going to do that soon?" Iliama's voice distracted him from his counting, so Hidan stopped and rubbed his shoulder. 

"Yeah, Lillie and I are gonna set out tomorrow. With the professors blessing and a pokedex, naturally." Ilima nodded and they shared an awkward stare. "If there something you wanted?"

"Wha? No! Just saying hello is all~!" He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. It was weird to see him nervous. "It was good seeing you, Hidan. Good luck on your trials!" With that Ilima scurried off and Hidan looked after him completely lost.

"Chrrpp?" Hidan turned to Kakuzu and couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah that was weird." Ino rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground, puffing out a breath. "What's your problem, Miss. Smartiepants?" Ino shook her head and did a slight face palm and stood up, walking away muttering something that in her language meants 

"Boys..."

***

Wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his wrist, Hidan made a whining noise while him and Lillie waited for people to board the boat to bring them to the next island. 

"Now, remember, Hidan. We're going to be staying in that motel I mentioned earlier." For whatever reason, Lillie liked to remind him stupid shit that she'd already told him about. 

"I know, Lills. I got amnesia, not short term memory loss." Hidan said simply and her face blushed at the implication that she was saying he would've forgotten because of the amnesia.

"That isn't what I-"

"Off route 8, right?" Hidan decided to cut her off. He didn't want rambling right now.

"Yes..." She shifted on her feet and the line moved along. They were nearing the opening of the boat.

"Fuck, what if I get sea sick or some shit? I don't know if I get sea sick." Hidan suddenly panicked which turned into Lillie panicking and then neither of them were prepared to get on the boat. "Shit, Lills, we can't fuckin be like this. We can't egg each other on." 

"You're absolutely right." She readily agreed, nodding her head, trying to look determined.

"Good because age before beauty, you gotta be the strong one." Lillie paused and pouted up at him after it sunk in.

"You know that means the opposite, right?" He shushed her and they were motioned to get on the boat. Lillie looked at him trying to gauge his reaction and he seemed to be doing alright so far.

"Cooo~!" Hidan almost forgot Kakuzu was even behind him. All his pokemon were insanely quiet today.

"Do you guys get seasick?" He asked and Ino shrugged. "Thank's Ino. The only girl and you answered to guy. At least someone pays attention to me."

"Aw, Hidan! Don't be so hard on them." Lillie said, smiling. She led the way to one of the seats and plopped down, holding Itachi in her arms and trying to get Nebby to sit still in the bag. Kakuzu sat in his own seat, climbing up it and making Hidan laugh, and once Hidan sat down, Ino climbed into his lap. "Are you excited to continue the trials?"

"Eh." Hidan didn't care either way. He was doing it to distract himself. From his memories, from himself, and most of all, from Guzma. 

It was nearly 2 weeks since he'd seen Guzma the first time and since then he hasn't seen him again. He's seen Trev quite a few times, and other grunts of course. None of which were the member of Team Skull that Hidan couldn't help but let his mind wander to.

"You alright?" Lillie asked quietly, her bright green eyes looking at him inquisitively. 

"Just lost in thought, kid." He pat the top of her hair and she sighed. "What?"

"I know there's more to it than that. I'm here if you'd like to talk about it." It was such a girl thing to say, Hidan wanted to laugh. He didn't, mainly because no one ever offered that to him before. At least, not to his recollection. 

"Thanks, Lillie-pad." He said with a slight smirk. She gave him the cutest pout blush combo and crossed her arms, looking away from him. "Don't worry, there's more shitty pet names where that came from."

"I'll get you back, don't you worry." She said with a dangerous tone, so unlike her. Then she dissolved in a fit of giggles and Hidan couldn't take the threat seriously anymore.

"Fuck, we're starting to move." Hidan held Ino closer to his chest and she pat the top of his head. "Thanks, Ino." She giggled at him.

"Are you starting to feel sick at all?" Lillie asked several minutes into the boat ride.

"Nah, I'm alright. I think."

Hidan looked outside the window to see the beautiful sunny day. The waved hit against the boat as they pushed against the current to get to the next island. As Lillie spoke in her soft voice, his mind was lulled and he started to piece together more of what he forgot. His hand gripped his own neck, trying to feel for stitches and when he didn't feel them, they travelled to his ear which didn't have a chunk missing from it. The left temple in his head had such a sharp pain, Hidan almost threw up. 

Ino started to pet his arm, and Kakuzu rested his head on Hidan's arm. They must've sensed something was wrong, Hidan had a good poker face after all. 

The ocean disappeared as he watched a new scene take place over what he was actually seeing. He looked up and saw piercing green and red eyes. The glare somehow made him feel... at peace?

_Hurry up you zealot, we don't have all day for you damned ritual._

Kuzu bit Hidan's arm after noticing Hidan's grip get increasingly tighter around Ino's body, making her wince. She didn't want to hurt him though, but Kuzu was a bit bolder.

Quickly letting go of Ino, Hidan blinked several times rapidly, trying to clear the images from his mind. 

"Ino, I'm sorry, babe." He said quietly and she pat his cheek with her fuzzy hand. 

"Is everything alright?" Lillie asked softly and Hidan nodded quickly. She frowned, unconvinced, but didn't argue. They would be on land shortly, perhaps the water bothered him after all.

***

"You fuckin bastard." Hidan grunted after falling face first into the ground. He knew his pokemon were laughing at him but he just ignored them. He was on a mission, damn it. No matter how fucking quick he was, the stupid pokemon was faster. He scurried to get up from the ground to catch the elusive bug before he disappeared but as luck would have it, Hidan didn't have any.

For two days he'd been trying to catch this pokemon. It started out as a joke, but since he couldn't actually catch him, he was irritated. Now it was a mission. One that Ino, Itachi and Kuzu seemed to enjoy watching him fail at. Repeatedly. 

The day was turning to night and with Lillie exasperated by Hidan's mission, she went to town without Hidan since he couldn't pull himself away from the rocky shore by the motel long enough to accompany her. He sent Itachi with her and reminded her of Itachi's commands. Sure, the zorua was bratty and annoying, but he knew how to fight and he loved Lillie. He would listen to her.

"That was fuckin pittiful to watch." Hidan's body tensed and he turned his head. The voice was familiar enough for Hidan to instantly recognize it. 

"Thanks, I try to make it a point to embarrass myself at all times. The fuck are you doing here?" To anyone else, the phrasing of the question could've been seen as hostile. Not to Guzma who also threw cuss words around like they meant nothing.

Guzma liked to show up at rocky shores to look for his favorite bug pokemon. His plans were only slightly motivated by the fact that Hidan was nearby. He didn't think Hidan would actively be looking for his favorite pokemon though. The realization on that made Guzma feel content, if only for a second. He then wondered what Hidan was doing trying to catch a virtually useless pokemon, unless he knew wimpods evolution.

"The fuck does it look like?" Guzma jumped down onto the ground from the higher up ledge and walked over to Hidan. "You ain't gonna catch a wimpod that way either." There was a knowing smirk on his face and Hidan crossed his arms at it. "Why you finna catch Wimpod?" 

"I dunno. I want to?" Guzma cocked his head to the side.

"Do you know his evolution?" That made Hidan scowl.

"He evolves too?" Guzma perked a brow, if Hidan didn't want wimpod for golisopod, what didhe want? "All my fuckin pokemon are evolving." He gestured the two pokemon who seemed to just be relaxing under a tree, while watching their trainer run around like an asshole trying to catch a useless pokemon.

"Yeah,that's a good thing. They evolve, get stronger. Ya know, it's kinda the fuckin point?" 

"Wow, fuck that. I just want my small rabbit back."

"Then catch another fucking buneary. They aren't a rare commodity. They're all over the fuckin place."

"I don't want another buneary, I want Ino to be a buneary again." Guzma raised his eyebrow but couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"How 'bout this. I help ya catch the wimpod, we give it a nice everstone, boom. No evolving." Hidan straightened his posture.

"What do I gotta do in return?" There was something about Guzma that laxed his slang even further. "Nothing in life is free."

"You right, sweets." Hidan smirked slightly at the given pet name. "I do want something from you."

"And what's that, sweetheart?" The sarcastic purr in Hidan's voice made Guzma bite his lower lip, trying to stop the corners of his mouth from twitching up.

"Let's chill. Ya boy Guzma is mighty curious about you." 

"Oh? I hadn't realized based on all the Team Skull grunts that have been stalking me and asking questions like what's my favorite color." Guzma frowned deeply at that.

"I dunno what I'm more fucked up about over that. The fact that they all asked, or the fact they all them came back with different answers." Hidan's smirk widened, knowing fully well he did it on purpose. He lost count of how many colors he'd said, not even sure that the things he said were actually colors half the time.

"Suppose you'll have to ask to find out, huh?"

"What's ya favorite color?"

"Depends on the day." Guzma gave Hidan a blank stare. "Fine. Crimson."

"Ooo, ya boy got a shade and everything." Guzma said while smirking and Hidan ran his fingers through his hair to fix any strays. 

"What's yours?" Hidan asked and Guzma's tongue poked out enough to wet his lips, his eyes raking over Hidan and settling on his eyes. "Yellow, but, I'm startin' to really like purple."

The flirting intent was obvious and Hidan raised an eyebrow only to stop himself from smiling. 

"So... how do you catch a wimpod?" Hidan asked, looking away, trying to find where the little bastard ran off to.

"First thing, you don't right now cause you scared the poor dude. So we come back later." Hidan pouted, feeling cheated. 

"Where's the calvary?" Hidan asked, noticing finally that Guzma was completely alone.

"Ya think I drag 'em everywhere I go? Nah, they got shit to do." He swatted his hand, uninterested and Hidan looked over to his pokemon. He opened his mouth to say something but a chime cut him off. Guzma dug his phone from his pocket and his eyes scanned the message. Hidan noticed how his expression grew increasingly more frustrated. "I gotta go." He said, tone tense. "I'll pick ya up tomorrow to catch wimpod." Hidan nodded slowly and Guzma took off leaving Hidan quite confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyooo Guzma! My boo!
> 
> 1) How did you like the entry of Guzma? I wasn't sure how they would interact at first, but I feel like they're both crazy enough to just kinda out crazy each other sometimes.  
> 2) Should their date be kinda sexually tension powered or fluff?   
> 3) What do you think Lillie will do when she finds out about Hidan's new friend?  
> 4) I'm not sure how many of you are previous readers of mine, but I. Love. Writing. Smut. so much so that I need you guys as the readers to stop me from writing it too soon in the story. I personally think they wouldn't be the type to wait (as I don't see them as the "let's wait until we love each other:)" type but "hey I'm horny lets fuck" "iight, no homo") so yeah, let me know when you'd like to see them do the do.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this so far. And if the pairing is something you like, let me know, I'm writing other things with them that I haven't posted (there's a high school AU that's already over 40 pages lmao) and I've drawn a bunch of shit with them. If you're interested, I'll make a separate tumblr account and post the pictures!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sort of Guzdan date! And some more PTSD, a new pokemon, and more Lillie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story is getting some nice comments, thank you everyone! I super appreciate it!
> 
>  **tunnelOFdawn** : Thank you~! It was harder to write their first kind of date than I thought because I'm not actually sure how they'd interact so I hope it was okay. And yes, that was one of my favorite lines in the fic so far.  
>  **KenzieP** : I'm glad you love it! I love writing it!  
>  **Jel** : Haha I feel you, I need it too and idk why. Thank you so much! And hopefully we aren't too far away from smut. i love me some SMUT. Thank you! you rock too!  
>  **;3** your comment made me laugh pretty hard NGL  
>  **Arcami** : I love your long comments, they give me such nice things to read. Anyway... I don't know how I'm writing them yet. tbh it's still pretty new and actually quite difficult. I'm p hype to write Guzma venting to Plumeria for their actual dinner date bc of your comment fyi. Can't wait to blueball them and myself when I write all their interrupted moments. God, Hidan would be an ass to Gladion that way. I also have a clear HC over who tops which you'll find out if you look at my tumblr, I'm going to post my drawings today. KIAWE WOULD BE FUN only problem is I kind of skipped the fire trial. oop. I can have them remeet I guess lol. I want to see Guzma clearly angry at this attention because I feel like Jealous!Guzma would only rile up Hidan even more. and tbh I ship Hidan usually with Deidara and mainly Shikamaru. They my OTP. I don't care for Hidan and Kakuzu either.

"How was shopping?" Hidan asked the second Lillie walked through the door. He laid on his bed, playing a game of catch with Ino using Itachi's pokeball as Ino sat across the room on a desk. 

"Fun~!" Lillie giggled and dropped some bags on her bed. 

"Damn, Lills, I gotta catch a fuckin Machamp to carry your shit from now on." Lillie giggled and dug through her bags after gently placing Itachi back on the bed. He curled up into a ball by her pillows and she pulled out some clothes and threw them at Hidan, distracting him enough that when Ino threw the pokeball, it smacked him in the face. Ino and Lillie covered their mouths in surprise and Hidan covered the red mark on his forehead.

"Ow."

"I'm so sorry!" He swatted his hand and Ino jumped off the desk to look at his face to make sure he wasn't hurt. 

"It's fine. I didn't die. What's life without a little bit of pain, huh?" He grinned and fixed his position on the bed to ruffle through the clothes Lillie threw at him. "You... you bought me clothes?"

"Mhm!" Lillie smiled cutely and continued to go through her things. She motioned for Ino to come over and the two of them looked at the pretty bows and ribbons together, Ino looking positively thrilled and putting a cute pastel rainbow bow on her head. Hidan frowned, as if his pokemon couldn't look less threatening. 

"Where did you get all the money though?" He asked and looked at the very nice quality clothes Lillie purchased for him. 

"Oh. My mom." She said and her smile faded. Hidan placed the clothes to the side and beckoned her over. She sighed and walked over to Hidan and sat next to him. She knew he would ask questions, but thinking about her mom upset her.

"Did she...die?" Hidan asked softly and Lillie's frown deepened.

"Not exactly." She looked away and sighed again."My mom is really smart, super intelligent. She runs an entire company and... Ever since my dad disappeared... I don't know, she became obsessed with these ultra wormhole theories. My dad was known for them, really. And he just... vanished. She went crazy and... then there was all that stuff with my brother and Null-"

"Wait. You have a brother? Where is he?" Lillie looked even more uncomfortable.

"He left." Hidan blinked slowly.

"You mean to tell me... Your mom _and_ your brother left you?" Lillie looked downcast and nodded her head. "I'm gonna fuckin kill 'em." Lillie's eyes widened and she shook her head, half not knowing if the threat was real. 

"No! Please! Don't be mad at them-"

"-Lillie! They fucking _left you_! You're _how old_!?" Hidan shouted and Lillie winced.

"They're my family. I love them, Hidan. Please, don't hurt them!" Hidan's jaw set and his eyes burned with anger. He refused to look in Lillie's direction, scared of his own murder intent. His body was pulsing with his ire. Lillie was literally the sweetest person he ever met and her entire family abandoned her. 

"... Can I at least punch them?"

"No."

"Hit them?"

"No."

"Maim them?"

"Hidan! That's worse than hitting them!" Hidan pouted and crossed his arms. "Don't be angry. I got to meet you out of it!" 

"There's my lillie-pad. Always looking on the bright side of things." Hidan wasn't sure if he should be proud or not. "Shouldn't stay around me long, I'll rub off on ya and you won't have that anymore."

"Or, I rub off on _you_ and then you always look on the bright side."

"There you go. You're doing it again." Lillie giggled and let her head rest on his shoulder. Hidan tilted his own head to lean against Lillie's. "I don't think I had siblings before, but I'm glad I got you."

"Awe, Hidan. I knew you were sweet deep down!" Lillie laughed the entire way down to the floor, where Hidan pushed her to.

***

Hidan woke up violently, his heart pounding in his ears when he heard a knock at the window. He evened his breathing and turned his head. The sky was still dark, but the unmistakable figure of Guzma definitely was crouched in the window. Hidan pushed the covers off himself and looked at the bed next to him to see Lillie sleeping soundly with Itachi and Ino. Kuzu was curled up on his bed, but apparently all of them sucked at hearing things and no one else woke up.

Looking at the clock at his bedside, Hidan's eyes widened to realize it was only 4am. What the fuck was Guzma thinking, waking him up at this hour? 

Stumbling over to the window, still drunk on sleep, Hidan opened it and tiredly squinted at Guzma who was grinning ear to ear.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty." He teased and raised from his crouched position. He kept his standard pose, hunched over with his hands on his hips. "Get ready. We're catching wimpod."

"Why the fuck-what?-Why at 4 in the fuckin- do you know what time it- when do you _wake up_?" Hidan was a jumbled mess this early in the morning. Guzma pat Hidan on the head.

"Simple, I haven't went to sleep yet." He said easily. "Now as great as you in your underwear is, you might wanna cover up. Pretty fuckin chilly outside. Get your ass ready." Hidan gave Guzma a tired glare, half wanting to climb back into his bed and go to sleep just to spite Guzma. 

However, he was more excited to see the other to be petty about it so toughened up and left the window and grabbed the clothes Lillie bought for him and pulled them on. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, making sure to take extra long as a punishment for being woken up so early, then came back into the room. Guzma still stood outside and Hidan frowned.He mentioned that it was cold before so why hadn't he come into the room to warm himself up? 

Grabbing a sweater, Hidan hopped out of the window, closing it behind him softly. 

"Comin' without ya pokemon?" Guzma asked, smirking. "What if a dangerous person comes up to ya?"

"Well good thing I got the Skull boss to protect little ole me, huh?" Hidan retorted. Guzma chuckled at the answer and scratched the back of his head. "Now before I murder you for waking me up so fucking early, let's go." Guzma nodded his head and led Hidan to the rocky shore that had no sign of pokemon life.

"Ya got any pokebeans?" Guzma asked and Hidan rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, cause when I came out with you I thought I'd need pokebeans despite not having my pokemon."

"Damn, shawty, chill. I'll just use mine, we gucci." Guzma reached into one of his pockets and pulled out several beans. Hidan looked at them curiously and squinted at them. "What? You ain't never seen rainbow beans? They the best of the best."

"Right, excuse me for not knowing them, your majesty. I forgot I was in the presence of royalty." Hidan said dryly and Guzma laughed and swatted Hidan's shoulder.

"Yo man, shut the fuck up." He said, eyes full of mirth. Finally he settled down enough and pressed his index finger to his lips, shushing Hidan. He turned and slowly walked to find a good spot. Once he was sure he found it, he placed the pokebeans down and as quickly as he could with maintaining his stealth, he led Hidan away some. He climbed up a large rock and gripped Hidan's arm, aiding him in also climbing up. Guzma then laid down on his stomach and looked at the spot where the pokebeans were, just a few feet away. 

"Now what?" Hidan asked, getting the hint as to needing to whisper.

"Whacha think, man? We wait." Guzma said simply and Hidan pouted. "Iight, fine. You wanna see something rad?" Guzma sat up and looked around the water and pointed. Hidan followed his point and his eyes fell upon the glittering water. 

"What is that?"

"Finneon. Usually they go to the bottom, but 'cause it's almost daytime they at the top now. It's chill to see 'em swimmin' in the early mornin."

The soft glow of the water had a calming effect on Hidan's nerves and he zoned out just looking at the colors. Guzma let himself glance over at Hidan, trying to look mainly without turning his head so it wasn't obvious.

The jagged edges of Hidan's profile clashed with the terrain behind him. Guzma's eyes traced the way Hidan's forehead dipped and his nose poked out. The curve of his lips and chin, and he couldn't help but look at Hidan's strong jawline. 

Hidan's features were harsh, lots of points and not many easy rounded curves, nothing at all like a woman. Which was why it was strange that Guzma felt himself be attracted to Hidan even at all. 

"Why?" Hidan asked suddenly and turned to face Guzma. Guzma's eyes darted away quickly, trying to hide the fact that he'd been watching Hidan intently.

"Why what?" Guzma asked as nonchalantly as he could. Hidan straightened up slightly and looked at Guzma.

"Why are we here right now?"

"...You finna catch a wimpod...?" Hidan shook his head. "You ain't?"

"I am. I wanna show that little bastard that I win. But that's not what I'm saying. Why are we sitting together at 4am trying to catch a wimpod? What made you go out of your fuckin way for some dude you don't know?" Guzma stared blankly at Hidan for a few seconds and turned away with a sigh. He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"You... Fuck. This is gonna sound corny and weird as fuck, but like, ... there's something about you? You just make me curious. Ya came outta nowhere, and you got this bond with your pokemon like damn, but you look fuckin lost at the same time and, shit, ya just... remind me of me?" 

"Pokemon confuse you too?" Hidan asked, sarcastically and Guzma bit back a grin. "No, I get it." Hidan looked back at the water, the sky was beautiful today. The chill in the air somehow didn't bother him in that moment, with how close he sat to Guzma, although his hair raised up and stood on end for an entirely different reason. 

"Where ya from?" Hidan's frown creased his cheeks and his eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "What?"

"I... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't fuckin know where I come from. I don't know shit. I don't know what the fuck happened in my life. I don't know anyone. I just woke up in the fucking pokemon center one day and all my memories are fuckin gone, and yeah, I look perpetually confused, because I fucking am. And then we have these fucking pokemon and it's like, cool, now there's some stability but then they fucking evolve and they change and I don't want them to fucking change. I just want something to be constant, ya know? I don't fucking know what's going on or who I am and I just- I'm fuckin rambling and I didn't even know I felt this goddamn strong about it."

"Well, shit." Guzma laughed and Hidan gave him a side eye. "I'm not laughing at you, babe. I'm laughing because of course I got all these fuckin questions about you and even you can't answer them."

"I guess that's one way to-" Guzma's hand smacked over Hidan's mouth and Hidan muffled an argument but Guzma shushed him and pointed.

Hidan's eyes fell on a wimpod that was eating the pokebeans and he watched the childish delight in Guzma's face on seeing the pokemon. Hidan tried to stop himself from smiling, but it was nice to see someone look so genuinely happy.

"You gotta ball?" Guzma asked and Hidan nodded and shifted in his position to pull one out. In doing so, he leaned against Guzma's side and rubbed his shoulder against Guzma's. The contact was slight but it had Guzma hiding a smile. "Now be gentle and throw it." Guzma instructed and Hidan got lost just listening to Guzma talk, especially so close to his ear.

Tossing the ball carefully, the familiar red glow encased the wimpod and it was sucked into the ball. Out of nerves, Hidan gripped Guzma's leg, right above his knee and squeezed on it. Guzma bit his own lip while they watched the shaking pokeball. Once they heard the click, both their hands were thrown in the air and they cheered, now not feeling the need to be quiet. 

"Fuck yeah! I got a fuckin wimpod! Fuck you, buddy! I win!" Guzma laughed at Hidan's clear excitement and shook his head. Hidan jumped off the ledge and walked over to the pokeball. He ejected the wimpod and stared at it, it looked at him nervously. Hidan scooped the bug up into his arms and poked it's mouth. "Ya know, you're pretty ugly. But like, so ugly you're kinda cute."

"Are you insulting ya boi's favorite pokemon?" Guzma asked, his tone teasing but had flirtatious undertones. 

"Have you seen him?" Hidan nearly shoved the pokemon in Guzma's face and Guzma flinched slightly and almost fell over. 

"You ass." Guzma said without any malice behind it. Hidan grinned in return and pet his bug. "You gone' name him?"

"I dunno yet. Nothing really comes to me at the moment." Hidan held wimpod close to his body and Guzma smiled just watching Hidan go from pretending the pokemon was an inconvenience to this was his first born son. "Is it a boy or girl?" Hidan asked and shoved the pokemon into Guzma's face.

"Ah!" Guzma held up his hand, turning his face away and shielding the side of his face with his arm. "Don't shove it's junk in my face, it ain't polite." The sneer on Hidan's face proved that he was completely okay with that. "Wow, last time I offer my help to you. All you do is shove dicks in my face."

Both of them paused for a second and looked at each other. The awkward air hung thick for several seconds before Hidan broke the barrier first by laughing hysterically.

"Sorry man! You gotta buy me dinner first!" He said and Guzma's face was slightly pink but he, himself laughed too. 

"Fair enough, tomorrow?" Hidan choked on his laugh and started coughing until his face was red from lack of air. Tears were in his eyes from the choking and Guzma wacked on Hidan's back in an effort to help him but really he had no idea what he was doing.

"Are you okay?" Guzma asked and Hidan nodded and swatted his hand. He spit on the ground and gave himself a moment to straighten his posture. Once that was said and done, he cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm okay. Alive." Guzma nodded slowly and stared at Hidan expectantly. "Yeah... Yeah, tomorrow night would be good." He agreed, quieter than he was before. Guzma smiled at him in return. 

"Uh... Whachu eat?" He asked and Hidan shrugged his shoulders uselessly.

"I like steak. That's all I know." Guzma smirked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, okay." His eyes lingered on Hidan's and watched how Hidan cradled the wimpod in his arms. He liked the sight. 

"So,my wimpod is a boy, I take it?" Hidan said suddenly and Guzma grinned and looked away nodding. "Glad you got to see his dick and not me. Thanks for taking one for the team." Hidan pat Guzma's arm and got a scoff in return.

"Don't think it'll happen again. It won't." Hidan stood directly in front of Guzma and tilted his head teasingly to the side.

"Oh, who else will tell me the sex of my pokemon if I don't shove it in your face?" 

"The only thing I'm gonna tell you the sex of if you shove it in my face, is you." Guzma said without thinking and proceeded to slowly face palm and watched Hidan laugh, hard.

"We're talking a lot about my dick for this to be an innocent little you helping me catch a pokemon." Hidan pointed out, but he took a step closer to Guzma.

Somehow Hidan knew that he could break Guzma if he needed to, but when Guzma stood up straight and Hidan's eyes had to look up to maintain eye contact, it made Hidan feel weaker. Not in a bad way... But Hidan's knees felt weaker when he looked up at Guzma's silver eyes. 

"I should let you go to bed." Guzma said suddenly and reached over to pet the new wimpod. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He said and Hidan nodded. 

"Only because I'm fuckin tired as hell." Guzma agreed readily. His recent endeavors had not been kind to his sleep pattern.

"Hey, ya mind not kicking my team's ass all the time? It's getting embarrassing." Guzma said as his parting words just to watch Hidan smile. "Maybe I'll have to offer you a position on the team so when ya win it'll look good for ya boy." Hidan reached up and cupped Guzma's cheek and pulled him down. 

"Make team skull more appealing to me. Maybe then." Hidan winked and pat Guzma's cheek, turning around to walk away. Guzma watched Hidan the entire time, up to the point of him opening the window. Giving a half-assed wave, Hidan climbed into the bedroom window and Guzma was left wishing he knew what the hell was on his mind and why Hidan seemed to always be on it.

***

"When did you get him?" Lillie asked once Hidan woke up. Hidan looked at his wimpod sleeping soundly next to him and felt a familiar warmth in his chest just thinking about everything that transpired. 

"Got up early to lure him out. Pokebeans, who knew?" Hidan pet the little guy's back and it chirped tiredly in response. "Don't you love him?"

"He's... special." Lillie attempted to smile, but it looked fake. Hidan's guess was that Lillie wasn't a fan of bug pokemon. Which was about what he could expect from her. She seemed wary around pokemon to begin with, and wimpod wasn't the most cuddly pokemon like Ino was.

Ino climbed over to Hidan's bed and leaned in close to the wimpod and tilted her head to the side curiously at him. They began talking to each other and Hidan watched with a glare and pout.

"What's wrong?" Lillie asked, stifling a laugh at the sight of Hidan. His hair was an absolute disaster, his clothes were rumped, he was cuddling with a bug and pouting at a rabbit. It was a scene to behold.

"I'm upset. They can have conversations."

"Chhhrrppp!" Kuzu said loudly next to Hidan.

"Ow!" Rubbing his ear, Hidan gave a dirty look to his owl. "Yeah, I know. You don't have to be a dick about it though."

"Hey, Hidan, where's your necklace?" Lillie asked, finally noticing Hidan wasn't wearing it. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen it in a while. Hidan looked up at her and gave a useless shrug of his shoulders.

"I dunno." He seemed too nonchalant about it and it worried Lillie. It was one of the only things he had with ties to the life he lived before. Had he remembered something and decided against wearing it? "No worries. Not like I had an emotional connection to it or some shit." Hidan shoved the covers away and stood up. 

"You're wearing the clothes I bought you." She noted and Hidan nodded.

"Grabbed 'em when I got up to get dressed at 4am." He said simply. "I'm going to brush my teeth and take a piss. We can leave after." Hidan said, walking by Lillie, ignoring the way her nose scrunched up.

"You don't have to tell me when you're going to pee, it's okay." She called after him and he swatted his hand at her and closed the bathroom door.

Lillie had to wonder, did she _really_ miss having an older brother?

She then frowned at that. Gladion wasn't anything like Hidan, which was good. She loved both of them differently, because they were completely different people. 

Turning her head to face Hidan's pokemon she smiled at them. She was pretty much there since the very beginning of Hidan's adventures with them and his pokemon were like her babies too. Hidan's bond with them made her so happy. Even the new wimpod. Hidan had slept next to his new pokemon. Not many trainers did that. He treated them like they were equal. He valued their own personalities. He didn't want to keep them in pokeballs because he knew _he_ didn't like small spaces so refused to subject them to the same thing. Lillie admired that. 

When Hidan emerged from the bathroom, he was smiling cheesily, as he normally did after he brushed his teeth. Ino rushed to his side and looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Ino, you're gonna be wearing that bow from now on, huh?" He asked and she smiled wider and tilted her head to the side. "Yeah, I thought so. You're also not gonna stand by Lillie, but by me and hold my hand too, right?" She giggled and he shook his head with an exaggerated sigh. "You're lucky you're cute. Now let's go."

"Where are we going?" Lillie asked and ushered Nebby into the bag. He wasn't very happy about it. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yeah, I am. We're just getting out, I've kept everyone cooped up trying to catch this little bastard." Hidan said fontly and tickled under the wimpod's chin.

"Oh, I didn't even ask, what is his name?" Lillie asked curiously as they walked out of the room. Hidan looked down at the new addition to the team and a grin formed on his face.

"Guzu." He decided, chuckling to himself. Kakuzu seemed to glare at the new member of the team having a rhyming name, but the owl would get over it. Lillie stared at Hidan thoughtfully but didn't comment. She had a feeling she understood the name a lot more than Hidan thought she would, her only confusion was, why he would name his pokemon after Guzma.

They fell into a steady rhythm of walking. When her and Hidan first started taking adventures together, she noticed he walked way too quickly and she struggled to keep up. Hidan was a lot taller than her so his slender legs had less ground to cover than her short stubby ones. He seemed to realize that he was walking at an impossible pace and slowed down some, but she prefered being the lead since Hidan was absolute garbage at direction. Most of the time it was Lillie grabbing Hidan's arm and jerking him in a different direction. After a while, it was tiring. 

As they walked from route 8 to route 5, the opening to the lush jungle caught Hidan's eye. He walked and stared at it as he went.

"What are you doing?" Lillie asked after the 7th time Hidan stared at it.

"Oh..." Hidan hadn't realized he was zoning out. 

"Do you want to go-"

"No!" His loud shout made her wince but now she was concerned even more. "Sorry. No. I don't."

"That's where the leaf trial is." Lille warned him and he shook his head.

"I guess I'm not getting that one." He seemed to give in so easily. Lillie looked up at him for the umpteenth time. 

"Did you remember something?"

_That hole is your grave._

Hidan stopped short and Lillie almost tripped trying to stop with him. She walked so she was standing in front of him, forcing him to look at her.

_What I believe in is the Will of the Fire._

Hidan had to tug at his hair to try and remove himself from his own memories. This one though, he was having a particularly rough time remembering. 

_Your god isn't some stupid Jashin-sama or anything. Right now **it's me**._

His fingers curled around his hair even harsher and he could feel the pressure of the tug but it didn't help. He could see the man's face. He couldn't remember his name, but he could see those eyes. 

_I'll give you your judgement._

That damned lighter. Hidan felt himself be strung up. He could feel himself be cut into and fall into the hole. 

_Heh heh heh. I won't die. You can dismember my body parts and dig them 6 feet apart and I'll still crawl out and come for your throat._

Hidan's head started to throb painfully. His stomach churned and he just barely was able to turn his head away from Lillie before he was vomiting into the bushes. He collapsed to his knees, the digging pain in his brain making him weak. 

_This forest is a unique area in the fire country. Only my kin are allowed to enter. No one will hear you._

Lillie rubbed Hidan's back, it wasn't a completely strange thing to see. She hated watching it though. She tried to provide some form of comfort but once the heaving and vomiting stopped, Hidan was sobbing. He couldn't catch his breath. He dry heaved some, but nothing came up and he was trembling with fear.

"It's okay, Hida. I'm right here." She said gently. Nebby poked his head from the bag to try and pat Hidan's side comfortingly. His face was twisted with worry. 

Itachi crawled under Hidan's stomach and rubbed his head lovingly on Hidan. Kakuzu covered the back of Hidan's head with his wing, guarding his face from any potential pedestrians. Lastly, Ino was shuffling through his bag looking for a berry that would help with his ailments. She grabbed a promising one and walked around to Hidan's other side and knelt down. She handed him a tissue she grabbed once he seemed to be coming off of the body wracking sobs and he grabbed it with shaky hands. 

It took a solid 15 minutes for Hidan to compose himself completely and he looked up at Lillie with swollen red eyes when he finally could.

"Sorry." He croaked and she shook her head and quickly sank to the ground and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"No! Don't you ever apologize!" She practically cried and he sniffled again. She hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry you're remembering things that make you feel like this, but if you ever want to tell me about them, please, I'm here for you." Hidan nodded and she pulled away. He stared into her bright green eyes. They seemed to help with grounding him and slowly he breathed in.

"I was buried alive in a forest." He said quietly. "That's all I remember." Lillie's eyes widened and instantly she started tearing up. "Don't cry."

"W-who would d-do that!?" She hugged him again, trying insanely hard not to start bawling her eyes out but she was fighting a losing battle. 

Looking with an empty expression at the trees ahead of him, Hidan couldn't bring him to tell her that it was because he murdered the boy's sensei. And laughed. 

"It's okay Lillie. I'm alright now. I'm alive." Hidan promised, the memory echoing in his mind.

_I won't die._

And he didn't.

***

The rest of the day passed without much incident. Hidan was in a fairly good mood and Lillie kept looking at him from the corners of her eyes. She didn't like what she'd learned and honestly it made her have more questions about his past but after that one tidbit, he shut down and refused to talk about it anymore. It was fair, probably a tough thing to talk about, but still she was upset that she couldn't at least help him figure things out. 

"I'm tellin' ya, Lills'. This was a good fuckin plan." Hidan said seriously, holding a giant wad of pictures in his hands. Lillie couldn't stop the giggle if she really tried. Most of the day was spent with Hidan taking pictures of him and his pokemon. They came out super cute and she had a copy of at least one with each of Hidan's pokemon in her wallet now. 

"Yeah I know. I'm going to have so many pictures of these guys and I love it." She said, watching Hidan shuffle through the stack for the 7th time since they left.

"I've been looking for you." Hidan paused and looked up. His eyebrow perked as he looked at the woman in front of him. Her frown wasn't as terrifying as her eye makeup but it was a close second.

"Uh... Hello?" Hidan wasn't sure who she was but after a second of examining her attire, realization set in. "More Team Skull?" He said flatly and she scowled at him. She took a step closer to him and his pokemon did not like that in the slightest. Hidan smiled at her in a sort of condescending way and went to say something snarky, but she cut him off.

"If you hurt him, I will break you." She said lowly and Hidan's expression melted off nearly instantly. His eyebrows pushed together and all he could do was give her a single nod. "Good." She took a step away. "And stop bothering the grunts. They're like my dumb little siblings. You broke their egos one too many times."

"Hey! That's almost what Guzma said." Hidan's smile was back but it was different now. "Who are you by the way?"

"Plumeria." She said stiffly, her posture becoming more stiff. 

"What's up, I'm Hidan."

"I know that, you moron, that's why I'm here." 

"Hah. Shit. You're right." Plumeria watched the strange expressions on Hidan's face and her frown grew. She didn't like the resemblance he bore to Guzma, but she couldn't help but see that it was there. 

"I'll be leaving now. Remember what we talked about." She stalked off and Hidan watched her leave.

"...What was that about?" Lillie asked quietly and Hidan shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she's scared that I'mma beat up her boss. Who knows? Let's go home, I'm fuckin beat." Lillie didn't trust that's what it was, but like all of Hidan's other secrets, she let him keep them. It was a particularly rough day and she felt he deserved some privacy after everything he'd been through.

"Oh Hidan." Hidan turned to look at her as they walked up route 5. "I couldn't help but notice that you bought some nice clothes." Hidan paused briefly and resumed his walking, this time slightly quicker. Lillie bit the inside of her cheek to stop a grin from forming. "Is there any reason?"

"Nope. Absolutely none, actually. Just needed new clothes is all." She nodded, not believing a word he said. Nebby made a noise from her bag and she giggled.

"Yeah? Is that why the shirt you bought actually closes? No special occasion for you to not show your stomach?"

"Hey, my chiseled chest is a gift from the gods, you're welcome." Hidan said arrogantly and Lillie scrunched her nose.

"You and professor Kukui..." 

"We're men of similar fashion tendencies. I don't see the problem." Hidan sniffed, pretending to be offended. Kakuzu grumbled and Lillie nodded at him. "Hey, don't agree with the emo owl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my trash fire a chapter more. Just so you know the story is at 50 pages already. I have a problem. 
> 
> I'm going to clean up the first Guzdan fic I started and post that. It has a lot of fanart I've drawn for it so if you go to my tumblr Smoresiesfanfic, you'll be able to see it there! :)
> 
> 1) How should Hidan and Plumeria get along from this point do you think?  
> 2) Do you want to see Hidan "join" team skull or do you prefer him to stay on the "good" path as the Ultra Sun/Moon protagonist?  
> 3) Any specific thing you want to happen on their date? (like sum FUCC haha jk... kind of)  
> 4) Mellow will be in the next chapter, how do you think they'll get along? Especially with her trial that Hidan _has_ to complete?
> 
> Thank you!I can't wait to hear from you. All these comments are making me happy and making me write even faster. <3


End file.
